MLP The Great Sacrifice
by st.crusade
Summary: **Written in script style for plausible animation. Please give me a critic on what could be improved. Rated T as a safety precaution.** Many Ponies know about the banishment of Discord and Nightmare Moon...but what happened in between the two incidents. Mysterious artifacts are discovered by the mane six while helping a friend find a hero nopony knows. Cast: OCs, Mane Six, etc.


MLP: The Great Sacrifice

By: eSTiaR

Prologue:

Narrator: Long ago, when Equestria was starting to burst with life, Alicorns were the only living horse that existed. They frolicked all day and gazed at the stars at night. No Alicorn had to use their magic since a special kind of creatures did it for them… Angelic Alicorns. These Alicorns were given orders to grow fruit, make weather and bring the sun and the night sky by the creator. For 100 years, the land was fruitful, and the Alicorns lived in perfect harmony, until one day. An Angelic Alicorn believed that since he was given a big job and he could do it alone, he thought he could do more. He began to expand his use of power. However, when he did, sharp horn grew all over him and he believed he was more powerful than the creator. He began to corrupt the regular Alicorns and taught them to use powerful magic. Seven other Angel Alicorns; Generos, Kindnis, Loyas, Honestry, Luaghni, Magicnos and Sacrificous grew worried and so they decided to warn the Creator. The creator had foreseen what was taking place and told the Angel to go to the center of the land and there would be a tree that sparkled like a diamond. There they would make the Elements of Harmony. On their way to the center of Equestria, corrupt Alicorn armies attack the Angels. Being the most powerful one of the Angels, Sacrificous told the other to go and create the Elements while he stalled the army. By doing this, the elements were created but one was missing. The Element of Sacrifice. Sacrificous gave his life to the creation of the Elements of Harmony. Not all of him died though. The Creator turned his spirit and energy to a gem that only an Alicorn with an Angel's pure heart can use it. After the creation of the elements, The creator was mad on what the Alicorns did. He called down on his corrupted creations and told them that since they believed that they didn't need him or the Angels, he would give responsibility to the ponies to bear the land to grow, control the weather and raise the day and nights. He also made every Alicorn different, by removing their horns, wings or both. Each type was given a specific task to control. In one area, south of the land, laid a sanctuary to the creator and his forgotten Angel. From the power of the Creator, His son the Savior and The Sacred Spirit, The Sanctuary was kept hidden and would remain pure from the world, so long as the ponies would remain loyal. As for the Dark Angel. He was banished to the center of the sun. However, every 3000 years, his power builds up and he moves both the Moon and the Sun and binds them into one, which allows his creations and his corruptive temptations seep to the land to rein terror. A prophecy foretells that the last eclipse will have a red moon and a blue sun and he will rise to reap the land, unless a wielder of the element of sacrifice can stop him.

Chapter 1

Narrator: Our adventure starts in a small town in Ponyville. It was a bright Monday and school just began. The Teacher tells her students about heroes of Equestria.

Teacher: Can anyone tell me the differences between the differences of a normal pony from a hero pony?

Pony 1: A hero pony has super strength! [**_flexes muscles_**]

Pony 2: And has super speed!

Scootaloo: Like Rainbow Dash

Pony 4: They should also have magic like the princesses!

Teacher: Ok, settle down class. [**_Class becomes quiet_**] Heylow? [**_Heylow looks up_**] You haven't said anything yet. What do you think?

Heylow: Actually…I don't think there is a difference. [**_Heylow adjusts his glasses as the class mumbles to the answer_**.]

Teacher: Oh? Go on.

Heylow: Well…being a hero is when you sacrifice?

Pony 2: Sacrifice? What is he talking about?

Pony 3: He's crazy.

Heylow: They give up something to help others…like free time. They give that up to give time to help others.

Pony 1: But any pony can do that.

Heylow: Then any pony can be a hero pony. [**_Bell rings, which ends the school day_**]

Teacher: Make sure you finish your essay on your favorite hero. It can be any pony who has inspired you too. I expect in on Friday.

[**_The students trot of to meet their some pony in their family except for one_**_._]

Teacher: Is your mother late again Heylow? [**_looks concern at Heylow_**]

Heylow: N-no. She's just…busy. Yeah very busy. I know my way home anyone. Thank you anyway. I'll see you tomorrow. [**_trots away_**]

Teacher: Alright. Be safe!

Heylow: I will!

Chapter II

Scene: 1

Narrator: [Young Heylow trots his way in the center of Ponyville and heads to the Library, where a purple Alicorn was just finishing organizing the book shelf.]

Heylow: [**_knocks_**]

Twilight: [**_Opens the door_**] Why hello Heylow. Are you done with that book already?

Heylow: [**_Nods and pulls out the book_**] I was wondering if I can trade it for another one.

Twilight: Sure. [**_She takes the book from Heylow_**] Which book are you looking for?

Heylow: Do you have anything on heroes?

Twilight: [**_Searching and mumbling at the same time_**] Ah! Here we go. The History of Heroes and Heroines. [_Helps place it in Heylow's satchel_] Please be careful with it. It's very old, ok?

Heylow: I will. I promise and thank you very much. [**_Trots to the Everfree forest_**]

Spike: Do you ever wonder why he keeps going into that spooky forest?

Twilight: I'm not sure but I'm starting to get nervous. It's not exactly safe and no one has seen his mother lately.

Scene: II

Narrator: The Everfree forest is a dark and mysterious place where wonder and old artifacts can be found. One is the old palace or for Heylow, it is his home after his mother was missing.

Heylow: [**_Trots in the old palace after collecting fruit. He places the fruit basket down and opens his satchel and begins flipping through pages_**.] Let's see. I want a hero who was normal who didn't use any wings or magic. [**_Notices a torn page. Only the front half of the picture remained along the name_**] A torn out page? There seems to be some writing on the side. Saintcrusade. I never heard of him. It says that he was born during the formation of the kingdom but nothing else. Why didn't the teacher talk about him? [**_Takes a bite of fruit._**] I guess I will ask him about him. [**_Yawns_**] I guess I should rest on this. [**_Falls asleep_**].

Scene 3:

Narrative: [Heylow dreams of his past. It was when his mother was still with him and they live on the other side of their old village, near Canterlot. Heylow was just 5 years old.]

Heylow: Mama? Why did we have to move away long ago?

Mama: [**_trying to get her son's bed ready for bed_**] I will tell when you are ready sweet heart.

Heylow: When will I be ready? [**_trotting towards her but hit's the wall due to being partially blind_**] Ow!

Mama: Sweetheart, are you ok? [**_Inspecting the bruise_**]

Heylow: I'm fine mama. I wish I could see better though.

Mama: I will get you a pair of glasses when I have the money.

Heylow: Can you tell me another story?

Mama: Have I told you about Saintcrusade?

Heylow: [**_ears perk up with excitement_**] No!?

Mama: In Equestria, every pony thought that there were only two Alicorns, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. However, there was another.

Heylow: [**_Eyes and Ears perk up_**] Really!?

Mama: [**_nods_**] His name was Saintcrusade. He was your cousin actually.

Heylow: Really! Tell me more….

Narrator: [**_Heylow wakes up in a cold sweat_**]

Heylow: He's my cousin! I have to find out.

Chapter 3

Scene 1:

Narrative: [The Morning is bright and the sun shines brightly through the remaining window of the old forest. Heylow is already on his way to school, but little did he know he was being watched.]

Twilight: Why was he sleeping in the old palace…unless…unless he is an orphan.

Spike: An orphan?

Twilight: It makes sense. No one has seen his mother in years and ever since he's been living here. Poor guy.

Spike: So what do we do?

Twilight: Let's see if he will tell us what happen, but let's not ask immediately. It may be too hard. Then, I'll ask if any pony can take him in. Let's go [**_Leaps out of the bush and catches up to him_**] Hey Heylow!

Heylow: [**_Was so surprised that he trips and falls, resulting him losing his glasses_**] Twilight? [**_Hit's a tree while searching for his glasses_**] Ow! Is that you?

Twilight: [**_Gives a nervous chuckle as she levitates the glasses back on Heylow_**] Sorry about that. Are you alright?

Heylow: I'm fine. Just surprised. What were you doing here?

Twilight: Oh, I was just in the neighborhood and I saw you sleeping in the old castle.

Heylow: [**_Begins to get nervous_**] Oh that was my…uh…studying spot. Yeah. That's where I…uh…can concentrate on my reading. I must have fallen asleep.

Twilight: Speaking of reading, how was that book doing for you?

Heylow: Actually, I want to ask you something.

Twilight: What is it?

Heylow: [**_Grabs the book out of his satchel and turns to the half ripped page_**] This page is half torn and I was actually interested in this pony.

Twilight: [**_levitates it to see the name_**] That's strange. I don't even remember that pony in my studies. Saintcrusade…I'll look to see where it may have more on him.

Heylow: Thanks. I know this may be strange but I think I may know him.

Twilight: Really?

Heylow: Yeah. Like in a story my mom tells me.

Twilight: Speaking of your mom how is she? I haven't seen her in a while.

Heylow: [**_frowns_**] Well the truth is…she is…sick! Yeah, she isn't feeling well and she needs to stay where she is so she can get better.

Twilight: [**_looks concern_**] Oh dear. Maybe Zecora has a remedy for her.

Heylow: N-no, that's ok. She is getting better and she prefers no pony go near her since it's very contagious. [**_Hears the school bell_**] Well there is the bell. Good luck Twilight. You too Spike. See you soon.

Twilight: Bye! [**_begins heading back_**]

Spike: You don't think he was making that up…do you?

Twilight: I do Spike, but I don't know if he is saying it because he believes it or if he doesn't want to open up to us.

Spike: So what's the plan?

Twilight: I actually want to find out about this Saintcrusade. I don't think there was a book on him in the Canterlot Archives. Let's see if there is anything in the old castle Library. But I'm going to need help if I'm going to get this book.

Narrator: [Twilight heads back to gather her friends up and explain the situation.]

Chapter 3

Scene: 2

Narrator: [School wasn't normal for Heylow now that he had that dream.]

Teacher: Heylow!

Heylow: Huh, what. Oh I'm sorry.

Teacher: Class ended. Are you alright Heylow? It's not like you to day dream, especially the whole class time.

Heylow: Yeah, I'm fine. I was still thinking about my essay.

Teacher: Speaking of which, how is it going?

Heylow: Well I know this one hero but there isn't a lot on him.

Teacher: Really? Who is he, Maybe I know him?

Heylow: His name is Saintcrusade.

Teacher: Hmm…I don't think I know him.

Heylow: He was in the book of Hero and Heroines.

Teacher: I've read that book but I don't remember seeing that name. How strange.

Heylow: Well, I'm going to check with Twilight, bye. [**_trots away_**]

Teacher: Bye Heylow. Tell your mom I said hi.

Heylow: I will!

Chapter 3

Scene: 3

Narrator: [Heylow was becoming more determined to seek out the answers of these mysteries and directly heads to the Library.

Heylow: [**_Stops by the door_**] I wonder how Twilight is doing with the research. [knocks on the door] Twilight? I'm here to help you. [**_Opens the door_**] Twilight? [**_Looks around but finds no pony to be around_**.] I wonder if she had an emergency to attend. [**_Closes the door and heads to the Everfree forest_**.] I'll try tomorrow.

Narrator: [The Mane six have already met up in the old castle. Twilight has explained the reason why they are here and what happened to Heylow. They begin to head towards the library.]

Rarity: Oh, the poor darling must be in denial to go on like that.

Applejack: We'll all try to convince him to stay with one of us at least.

Twilight: Just don't say anything about his mother. I don't think he wants us to know.

Pinkie Pie: Don't worry my lips or zipped. [**_zips her lips with a zipper_**]

Fluttershy: [**_front-right hoof press down on a tile with a music note. It plays the note and Fluttershy jumps and screams_**.] Wh-what was that?

Twilight: [**_Inspects the tile and presses it again. The note plays the same tune_**] It's a tile that plays a note.

Pinkie pie: [**_Tries to say something but the zipper is still zipped_**.]

Twilight: [**_Uses magic to unzip Pinkie's mouth._**]

Pinkie: I said, look there's more. [**_points to the other tiles on the floor with different music note symbols_**.]

Twilight: There must be a secret passageway that only with the right combination can unlock the door.

Rarity: I already had my fair shares with this castle's surprises. We should go to the library.

Apple Jack: It's not like we know the combination anyway.

Twilight: You're right. We can look at it later.

Pinkie Pie: [**_hops in front of Twilight_**.] Oh, oh oh. Can I try it once Twilight? Pretty please?

Twilight: Alright. One try.

Pinkie Pie: Yay! [**_Presses the tiles to form the melody of the song; Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Aparatus._**]

Twilight: Well it was a nice try now let's-

Narrator: [The ground shakes and the note panels begin to glow. All the ponies stare at the tiles as they connect themselves with a line of light on the wall and when they were connected, the lights showed a picture of the Cross. The wall split the Cross in have and begins to glow for two seconds then dims to where the ponies see a room untouched by time.]

Twilight: [**_Flabbergasted_**] But…how did you know?

Pinkie Pie: I just connected the dots. [**_giggles_**]

Narrator: [The ponies walk into the hidden room. There was no sign of dust and no sign of webs. In this room, decay and time does not exist. The room was small but the décor and furniture spook of luxury only the wealthy can describe. On the right end corner of the room had a fire place that was burning for more than a thousand years and the wood showed no sign of it being eaten by the flame. It was the same for the candle that stood mighty in the center of the small table. It appeared to look like it was just lit. There was no dripping wax and yet the flame danced elegantly. The candle was accompanied by a small basket of various snacks. There was apples that look like there just picked off of the trees. A loaf of bread that smelled like it was just baked. The bed looked untouched. The red velvet silk blanket shined like a ruby as well as the pillows that rested on top. The bed board matched the same wood as the table. It was The only other colored pillows were the golden ones that were organized in the way like a couch. They laid on the right of table, in front of the fire place to allow warmth, comfort and the ability to read, write or eat, all at once. There is a single self of books, scrolls and other items. The walls were coated in yellow like the sun. On the walls had two flags on the back of the wall. Between them was the same symbol that the tiles made to open the secluded room. The six ponies and Spike enter with amazement clearly shown on their faces.]

Rarity: Look at this room! It's like it's brand new and silk on the bed and the pillows! [**_Staring at it with excitement in her voice_**]

Pinkie Pie: [**_Eats an apple_**] Mm…juicy!

Twilight: This place doesn't even show any sign of deterioration at all and the fruit looks like they were just picked.

Apple Jack: How in the hay is that even possible?

Twilight: There is a spell that freezes time in a place but it extremely hard and the spell hast to be cast every year to keep it frozen.

Fluttershy: But no pony has lived here for more than a thousand years. Who can keep a spell this long?

Rainbow Dash: Maybe it's one of the princesses' rooms?

Rarity: I highly doubt it. This is far too small to be a royal room.

Spike: Maybe it was a butler?

Twilight: I don't think so. Why would a butler or any of the staff need a special combination on the room to unlock it?

Rarity: Whoever it is, at least they have a cozy fire place. [**_sits on the pillows that are in front of the fireplace_**]. It does get rather cold at this time.

Narrator: [Twilight sees a key labeled "Secret Box" in between two books on the shelf. She finds the box on the third shelf on the book case and uses the key to open it. There lies a small box and a note on it. She uses her magic to levitate the box onto the bed. The remaining ponies gather around as Twilight uses a key shaped as the moon in waning crescent form to open it. The lid opens and it is clearly a music box as well as a jewelry box. In the center is the crescent moon and a blue Alicorn dancing on top of it. The music plays a soft melody called _Daughter of The Moon_. Twilight picks up the note and reads it aloud]

_To the Princess of the Night,_

_I hope you take this music box as a token of gratitude for all the kindness you brought me along with your beautiful nights. I hope we can spend more time together gazing at the wonder you make for all of us to admire. The gift the Creator gave you is as wonderful and admirable as you. I wish you the greatest birthday ever._

_-S.C._

Rarity: Aww. Luna had a secret admirer.

Twilight: But why wasn't it delivered to her?

Spike: Maybe Luna turned into Nightmare before he could give it to her.

Twilight: There must be more. Maybe he has a journal. [**_Looks through the books and sees a book title "Reines Licht"_**] What's this? [**_She uses magic to try to pull the book but it begins to glow and falls 90 degrees down but stop as it is held by a metal gear. All of a sudden the center of the back wall open up to a small display case that contain pony armor that shined lit newly minted bits from the bank. On the left contained a jeweled joust weapon._**]

Rarity: Would you look at that shine! [**_Stares at herself in the armor_**]

Twilight: Do you see what I see?

Rainbow Dash: It's just old pony armor. Big deal.

Twilight: Look closer. There's a hole on the helmet for the horn [**_she points at the hole which lied on the center of the helmet then point to the open armor meant for wings_**]. Then there is a cut in the torso which is only meant for the wings to flap freely.

Apple Jack: [**_looking closely at the armor_**]. But why would a guard need both?

Twilight: It all adds up; the secret room, the spell that never was recasted and the pony armor. There's another Alicorn!

[All except Twilight]: WHAT!?

Rarity: I don't remember any other Alicorn from the past except Celestia and Luna.

Twilight: I don't remember any other Alicorn let alone a male Alicorn. Something isn't right. Why don't we know about this Alicorn? [**_hears a small bell like sound and a whispering voice calling to her "Take to weapon_****"**]

Narrator: [As the other ponies discuss this new Alicorn, Twilight here's the voice repeating its saying. She looks at the weapon. The weapon looked like a jousting weapon they used when they had that Crystal Empire Fair to cheer its citizens, except it was shorter. It had to golden coupling within the curved rod. Above it was a topaz gem carved and polished in the way that looked similar to the Elements of Harmony from the past. However, this gem called to Twilight, pleading her to take it. The more she stared, the more she was entranced]

Spike: [**_shakes Twilight hard_**] Wake Up Twilight!

Twilight: [**_Snaps out of her hypnotic state_**] Huh-what?

Apple Jack: You okay sugar cube? You stared at that thing for a while.

Twilight: I'm fine. I was just thinking about this Alicorn.

Rarity: We can ask Princess Celestia later. We should get to the Library.

Rainbow Dash: I just want to get this over with so I can go back to do something way more awesome.

Twilight: Alright.

Narrator: [All the ponies and the dragon left, with Twilight leaving last and not without a souvenir she know one of the Princesses would be interested in. The wall closes back into its original form and tall headed out to the library to pursuit their true mission.]

Chapter 3

Scene: 4

Narrator: [Heylow just arrived at the front of the old castle and heard strange and familiar noises. He decides that it is probably nothing. He already ate and he thought that since he was ahead of schedule, he could explore the castle.]

Heylow: I wonder if there's a library in here that may still be intact from Nightmare's attack. [**_Hears several voices emanating from the hall._**] Is some pony here? I thought this place was abandoned. [**_trots towards to where the voices are. He sees that it's Twilight and her friends as they have been searching through a few books_**]. Twilight?

Narrator: [**_Everyone stopped and stared at Heylow. There was an awkward silence that filled the air for the Mane Six knew what they had to do_**.]

Pinkie Pie: HI! [**_bounces around Heylow_**] I heard you were looking for a super-secret hero and that's sooo exciting and I couldn't resist but to find this hero. It's like playing hide-and-seek!

Apple Jack: We're all here to find this Saintcrusade fella.

Heylow: Thank you very much. You didn't have to do this for me.

Rarity: Oh posh dear. A friend of Twilight is a friend to us all.

Heylow: So was there anything on him so far.

Twilight: We haven't found a thing on him but now that you are here we can get through more books faster.

Heylow: Okay! [**_trots over to a bottom shelf of a book case and starts searching the titles_**].

Twilight: [**_signals Apple Jack to talk to Heylow_**]

Apple Jack: [**_goes near Heylow_**] Hey, Heylow, aren't you in the same class as mah lil' sister Apple Bloom?

Heylow: [**_Trying to focus_**] Oh yeah. She is with that group called the Cutie Mark Crusaders or something.

Apple Jack: Well I'm sure she would like you to spend the night or even be part of their lil' club. What do you say? [**_trying her best to sound convincing as a salesman or entrepreneur would be_**]

Heylow: [**_He frowned at the way she stated that she knew he had no cutie mark yet but hid it as not to be rude_**] I appreciate your offer and I might try it some other time.

Apple Jack: [**_looked at Twilight_**].

Twilight: [**_Motioned Rarity_**]

Rarity: [**_walks casually towards Heylow_**] So Heylow, if you know the Cutie Mark Crusaders then you definitely know Sweetie Bell.

Heylow: [**_feeling a bit timid_**] Yes. I think I helped her once with an assignment.

Rarity: Oh how sweet. You must simply stay at the boutique with us so we can show our gratitude. It's the least we can do. [**_giving him those big eyes that she would usually give to persuade some ponies to accept her gifts_**.]

Heylow: [**_trying to stay focused and not be rude at the same time_**] That's very kind but I already have a place to stay but thank you anyway.

Rarity: [**_in disbelief that she couldn't persuade the young colt and walked away backed to her spot to look at the old books_**]

Pinkie Pie: [**_bounces towards Heylow_**] Speaking of places, we should have a slumber party! It would be so much fun! We could play fun games, tell spooky stories and have lots and lots of cake! Sounds fun, am I right? [bouncing higher]

Heylow: [**_looked a bit scared by her jumping in front of him_**] That does sound like fun, but I got a lot to work to do on this project so maybe next time.

Pinkie Pie: [**_bounces away_**] Okey-dokey-lokey!

Rainbow Dash: [**_rolls her eyes_**] So Heylow, have you been to Cloudsdale? I have an awesome house. You should check it out some time.

Heylow: [**_starting to get frustrated_**] Unfortunately, I'm not a Pegasus. If I would go there, I would fall through.

Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah, I forgot about that…he he. [**_flies back_**]

Fluttershy: [slowly tip toes to Heylow] Do you have any pets Heylow?

Heylow: Actually, I can't have any. My doctor said that I'm allergic to most pets.

Fluttershy: [**_knowing that she can't keep him with all her animals_**] Oh, that's ok…I don't mind.

Twilight: [**_decided that she was his last hope for a place without causing any intimidation, she walks up to him_**.] Do you know anything else about this hero?

Heylow: [**_stopped and pondered for a moment_**] Last night I was dreaming but it felt more like a memory. My mother said that he was an Alicorn.

Narrator: [Every pony dropped a book, including Spike. The silence stood for almost ten seconds.]

Twilight: Saintcrusade... Is an Alicorn?!

Heylow: I believe so.

Twilight: [**_Thought about the note and the initials "S.C." was Saintcrusade_**.] He's the one. The one that loved Luna.

Apple Jack: It makes sense now.

Heylow: Wait, what? What makes sense?

Twilight: [**_knowing that Heylow had picked a pony that no pony knew existed, she knew something wasn't right. She didn't want Heylow to get into something that could be trouble_**.] Heylow. I don't think any pony or any book is going to have any knowledge about him. I think it may be best to do it that may be more known.

Heylow: But we worked so hard and I feel there is more than this there has to be something. Even a scroll could help.

Twilight: Tell you what. If you stay at my house, we try looking in there. We could also look at the stars an-

Heylow: Why do you keep insisting on me staying at your houses?! [**_sounding a bit angry and realizes what really was happening._**] You weren't here just to help me…were you?

Narrator: [A silence that felt forever was really a minute. Heylow was still agitated but the rest frowned and couldn't make eye contact until Twilight finally came clean].

Twilight: Heylow…We know that your mother is…gone and we are all sorry. We just want to help you.

Heylow: [**_his anger was then replaced with a sorrow memory when he came to his mom's house, only to find that it disappeared with no trace. Tears build up in his eyes_**.] I…I…how did…

Twilight: No pony has seen her and you've been sleeping here. We are truly sorry and we don't want you to be alone.

Apple Jack: Don't ya think it would be better if you stayed with one of us?

Pinkie Pie: It would be lots of fun.

Rainbow Dash: It would be 20% cooler!

Heylow: [**_his emotions couldn't take no more and he could not fight the tears_**.] No! My mother may be gone but I know she's alive. I don't need any pony! Leave me alone! [**_Cries and starts galloping away to Ponyville_**.]

Fluttershy: Oh, my. The poor thing. [**_looking very sad_**].

Twilight: We better go after him.

Narrator: [All began to chase Heylow. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy starts to fly but immediately is being thrown the other way due to strange clouds that began to blow very hard and strike lightning towards Ponyville.]

Twilight: HEYLOW! Comeback! [**_Goes after him_**]

Spike: Hey! Wait up Twilight! [**_Follows_**]

Heylow: SHE'S ALIVE! I KNOW IT! I KNO- [**_Trips and falls into the hot air balloon, releasing it into the air_**] HELP!

Twilight: [**_Tries to use her magic to pull it down but wind speed picks up causing it to fly beyond the clouds. She tries to fly up but isn't fast enough to reach it._**] This isn't normal wind. Something is controlling it. We need to find Rainbow Dash now! [**_Gallops around_**] Rainbow Dash!

Narrator: [Wind speed increases where ponies are force to move with the wind. Trees are bending badly and are about to be uprooted].

Rainbow Dash: [**_Flying against the wind but wind speed cause her to move in the other direction_**] What in Equestria is going on?!

Rarity: [**_Her mane blows out straight out_**] My beautiful mane! [**_Wind blows her away_**]

Twilight: Heylow fell in the hot air balloon and it took off!

Rainbow Dash: I'll try to get higher beyond to clouds! [**_Starts to ascend but when she reaches a foot away from the clouds, she is struck by lightning and fall down_**]

Twilight: [**_Hurries to Rainbow Dash_**] Are you ok!?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. I'm fine but I couldn't find Heylow.

Twilight Sparkle: HEYLOW!

End Of Act One

Act Two

Chapter 1:

Scene 1:

Narrator: [High above the sky, the hot air balloon travelled miles West of Equestria. Young Heylow is just waking up.]

Heylow: Ughh. [**_Sits up_**] What happen? [**_Looks around and realizes what happened_**] Oh no! Help! Somepony! Anypony! I need to know where I am. Maybe I can spot a pony down there. [**_Looks down to only see the blue ocean and his glasses fall off his face and into the ocean_**]. No! Oh great! I'm lost, I have no food or water and now I'm blind! Why did you have to leave me mom!? [**_Cries_**] Why did you have to go? Why?

Chapter 1:

Scene 2:

Narrator: [In Ponyville, the wind has died down but the damage that it left took its toll on everypony. 1/3 of Sweet Apple Acres' trees have fallen over, many animals are scattered and are panicking. The house's walls and windows have been smashed. Every pony pitched in fixing their town. Twilight and her friends however, decided that finding their friend was just important. Rainbow Dash searched nearby towns. Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity is asking every pony.]

Twilight Sparkle: [**_Gallops to a Stallion_**] Excuse me but have you seen a pony that came from a hot air balloon?

Stallion: Sorry kid. I haven't.

Pinkie Pie: [**_Pops in front of a pony who has a board in her mouth out of nowhere_**] Hey! Have you seen this pony!? [**_Shows a picture of Heylow_**.]

Pony: [**_Shakes her head "no"_**]

Pinkie Pie: [**_Disappears and then pops out in front of Twilight_**] What about you!? Have you seen this pony? [**_Shows the same picture_**]

Twilight Sparkle: If I did then I wouldn't be asking and where did you get this picture?

Pinkie Pie: [**_Brings out her photo album_**] I always have at least one picture of every pony in Ponyville.

Rarity: Well I couldn't get anything about Heylow or the balloon.

Twilight Sparkle: Let's try Sweet Apple Acre's. Spike; Write this down for the letter to Princess Celestia.

Narrator: [The three ponies and Spike walks to Apple Acres and goes to the nearest orchard where they see Big Mac lifting trees back in their original spot and Fluttershy trying to calm the creatures down. Twilight tells Spike to send a letter to the Princess of what happened and what they found out from both Heylow and the secret room.]

Apple Jack: Fluttershy! Tell those varmints to stop stealin' apples from our trees.

Fluttershy: I'm trying but for some reason, they are still scared. [**_Tries to cuddle a bunny_**] It's ok. The nasty wind is gone. You don't have to be scared. [**_Bunny hops away, screaming in terror_**.] I wonder why they are so scared for.

Twilight: Hey Mac! Have you seen Heylow!

Pinkie Pie: [**_Shows picture_**] He looks like this!

Big Mac: Nope

Apple Jack: Sorry Twilight, but I haven't.

Rainbow Dash: Twilight! [**_Flies right by Twilight_**]

Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! Any luck yet!

Rainbow Dash: A couple of ponies from Las Pegasus did say that there was a hot air balloon going west.

Rarity: Las Pegasus? But that's on the edge of the ocean.

Twilight Sparkle: Let's hurry back to the Library. I have a map that we can use.

[Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie head to the Library]

Chapter 2:

Scene: 1

Narrator: [Canterlot is the capitol of Equestria since the banishment of Nightmare Moon. The city laid elegantly on the side of a mountain and was the place to be if you wanted to be close to the Princesses of Day and Night. Princess Celestia was with her sister Princess Luna at the dining hall enjoying a luxurious dinner when a scrolled appeared on the side of the table.]

Princess Celestia: That must be Twilight and her friends. [**_Levitates the scrolls and begins to read it. Soon her eyes narrow and fear engulfed her that she dropped the scroll_**]

Princess Luna: [**_detecting something is terribly wrong she walked towards her frightened sister_**]. Sister! What is wrong?

Princess Celestia: [**_stood up and tried to regain her composure_**]. I want you to summon Princess Cadence and Discord. I will summon Twilight. I will explain when every pony is here.

Princess Luna: I will be as fast as possible. [**_gallops away_**]

Chapter 2

Scene: 2

Narrator: [It has been three hours since Heylow was away from the peaceful land. He has never been so hungry in his young life. Exhausted both physically and mentally, Heylow lays in the basket, when he notices that the balloon is beginning to loose altitude.]

Heylow: Oh no! I must be running out of fuel! [Tries to blow hard but gives up after five tries]. It's…no use. [**_Tries to look to see where he may land but has a hard time. He sees something greenish in the distance_**]. Is…that an Island? I better hold on to something! [**_Spreads his legs to brace the impact_**.]

Narrator: [The balloon falls on top of the forested area near the mountain]

Heylow: That was pretty rough. [**_Rubs his head_**]. I better find a safe place and maybe some food. [**_Hops out of the basket and hears animal noises_**]. I really wished I had at least my glasses. What is this place?

Narrator: [What Heylow knew that there was life on the Island. What Heylow didn't know that it wasn't an Island but a huge piece of land untouched and unheard by anypony. A land with abundant life and resources. It may look pleasant but is one of the most dangerous places for a pony to set hooves on.]

Chapter 2:

Scene: 3

Narrator: [At the Library, Twilight brought out her maps, compasses and all of her other utensils.]

Twilight Sparkle: [**_Using her compass to chart out the path of the balloon_**.] By my calculations, the balloon would have ran out of fuel 5 miles out of Las Pegasus and if the wind was constant, then it would have landed an extra two miles, into the ocean.

Spike: Twilight! [**_burps out a message_**] A message from Princess Celestia.

Twilight Sparkle: [**_Opens the letter_**]

_My most faithful student,_

_I need you to come to Canterlot to discuss something very important. _

_Princess Celestia._

Fluttershy: What about Heylow?

Twilight Sparkle: Here's what we are going to do. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy; go ahead and scout the ocean. Rarity, you go and see if there is another balloon that we can use. Make sure we have at least two more fuel tanks. We might need it. Pinkie Pie, I want you to get supplies. We are going to need food, water and rope just in case. Spike and I will go see Princess Celestia and be back to help search. If we aren't back in four hours, go and start without me.

Narrator: [Spike hops onto Twilight's back and everyone sets out to do their assigned task].

Chapter 2:

Scene: 3

Narrator: [Heylow, manage to gather some fruits he recognized by heart and settled his hunger, but still has not found any shelter.]

Heylow: I wonder where is a good spot to rest. [**_Hit's a tree] _**I really wish I could see. It would definitely help me from getting splinters and headaches. [**_Looks around and sees a blurred mountain top._**] Maybe that mountain has an empty cave. [**_Begins to trot over there when he hits something scaly_**] That…wasn't…a tree.

Narrator: [What he hit was a giant alligator and it now sees Heylow as his lunch.]

Heylow: HELP! [**_Tries to gallop away but trips on a branch and falls_**] HELP ME!

Narrator: [Just as the giant alligator is about to slash Heylow with his claws, a beam of light strikes it's chest with a thundering shockwave and the alligator is sent flying. Heylow cannot tell who did it but he can tell that the figure looked like a pony. The pony had a short horn in the front but strangely, it also looked like he had another one on the back of his head. He had a peach color fur with golden hair.]

Saintcrusade: Are you alright?

Heylow: I think so? Are you a pony?

Saintcrusade: Indeed and by that question, I presume that you are blind?

Heylow: Kind of, I need glasses to see. Who are you and where am I?

Saintcrusade: I think we should get to my place before I answer your questions. Hop on my back. [**_Kneels down to help Heylow and begins to fly up to a cave_**].

Heylow: Wow. Thank goodness you are a Pegasus.

Saintcrusade: I'm actually more than that. [Lands on the ground].

Heylow: Really? [Gets off]

Saintcrusade: Now that we are safe I can answer your questions. This place is called the timeless continent. A place where time seems to have stop since the beginning. A place where no pony except you and I have touch nor have been seen. And I am Saintcrusade.

Heylow: [**_Eyes become narrow_**] WHAT! You can't be Saintcrusade!

Saintcrusade: [**_looks at him curiously_**] Oh? Tell me, how am I not?

Heylow: There was a painting of you in a book. the page was half gone but I did see a picture of a blue unicorn. .

Saintcrusade: It's true that I was blue, but something happened to me.

Heylow: How!? What happen to you that made you look so different?

Saintcrusade: I will tell you how I came to be, but let me get us some food and water. I'm sure you must be famished. [**_Gets up and begins to take off_**] I'll be back soon. Stay in the cave. [**_Takes off_**].

Heylow: [**_Sighs_**] I don't understand.

Chapter 3:

Scene: 1

Narrator: [**_Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle and Spike are making their way inside the Canterlot Castle to meet the Princesses._**]

Twilight Sparkle: [**_Enters through the Chamber doors_**.] You wanted to see me Princess?

Princess Celestia: Indeed Twilight Sparkle. Can you tell me about the room you found?

Twilight Sparkle: Well at first it was locked with a musical tune. Pinkie Pie manage to get unlocked y the first try. The tiles begin to glow and a symbol appeared on the wall. Then the room opened and it looked like it was brand new. There was no dust or any signs of decay. From what I saw with the armor, I was able to deducted that the room belong to an Alicorn. One friend told me that his mother was the aunt of the Alicorn and his name was Saintcrusade.

Narrator: [Princess Celestia looked as if she saw a ghost and Luna was in a complete shock. Twilight sensed there was something wrong.]

Princess Celestia: What happened after you left?

Twilight: [**_Twilight didn't want to mention about what happened in the Library]. Well, we began to leave back to Ponyville and a powerful wind began blowing. A friend of mine was in a hot air balloon and was blown away 7 miles from Las Pegasus_**.]

Princess Celestia: Wait! Did you say "7 miles from Las Pegasus"? [**_Looking scared_**]

Twilight Sparkle: Yes…why?

Princess Luna: What is it sister?

Princess Celestia: 7 miles from that city is not a body of water but a massive piece of land. There lies the most dangerous creature.

Twilight Sparkle: [**_Looking terrified_**] Is it a huge dragon?

Spike: A fire breathing Hydra?

Princess Celestia: Worse. This creature cannot be stop, even with the Elements of Harmony. An alicorn who is corrupted by dark evil. His name is Saintcrusade.

Twilight Sparkle: Saintcrusade!? But why did Saintcrusade go bad and how did he figure out immunity to the Elements?

Princess Celestia: I am certain that we can find a way, now that we have four Alicorns.

Chapter 3:

Scene: 2

Narrator: [Saintcrusade has gathered a plentiful amount of fruit and water and Heylow is more than grateful to taste food he never had.]

Heylow: I never tasted anything this good before. What kind of fruit is it?

Saintcrusade: I actually don't know. I ate it for some time and I don't know much about fruit classification but I am more than happy to give you some on the way back. Now before I go into a series of flashbacks to tell you about me, I want to know who you are and why are you here?

Heylow: My name is Heylow. I came from Ponyville and I accidentally fell in a hot air balloon when a powerful wind blew me here. Also, I think I'm your cousin.

Saintcrusade: [**_stares at him with great curiosity on how he came to that conclusion_**] Cousin? Who is your mother?

Heylow: [**_Starts to tear up_**] I...I don't remember…but I remember that she told me a story about you and she said I was your cousin.

Saintcrusade: Why are you crying? If you miss her, I can take you to her…

Heylow: You can't! She's dead! She abandoned me for 2 years!

Saintcrusade: [**_starts to feel pain from his memories_**] hmmm. I see. You do realize that you can't stay here with me and I can't stay in Equestria.

Heylow: Why not?!

Saintcrusade: I'm banished.

Heylow: [**_feeling frustrated_**] WHAT! If you are a hero then why are you banished?!

Saintcrusade: I guess I can show my side of how I came to be here.

Chapter 3:

Scene: 3

Narrator: [Waiting patiently, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Twilight Sparkle are finally met by Princess Cadence and began their decent into Canterlot's secret archives beneath the Library]

Princess Cadence: I was hoping not to go underground again.

Twilight Sparkle: Me neither. [**_Looks at the old scrolls and books_**] Why is this place not opened to the public?

Discord: [**_Flashes out of nowhere.] _**You summoned me your highness.

Princess Celestia: I want you to know about some pony that could be a threat to Equestria.

Discord: [**_Looks excited_**] Oh, I bet he's really friendly. I hope we can be pen pals. I wonder why I don't know this pony?

Princess Celestia: There are some things that we don't want every pony to know. Either because it may be too dangerous or it may cause a major panic.

Princess Luna: Spells that are lethal were banned and powerful evil creatures that could not be stopped.

Discord: [**_felt insulted_**] So the pony is more powerful than I…how rude!

Princess Cadence: And the villain we are trying to stop is the powerful pony?

Princess Celestia: There will be a night of a scarlet moon and the midday of tomorrow will be an eclipse a monster where the Elements of Harmony alone cannot save Equestria.

Twilight Sparkle: How can evil not be stopped by the Elements? It's worked before.

Princess Celestia: I believe you can find the answer when we go through the history. [**_Pulls out a book labeled "Saintcrusade"_**] This is the biography of Saintcrusade. The book won't open but we can use a special spell that can bring the book to life.

Narrator: [Princess Celestia, Luna and Cadence aim their horns to the book and fired at it, causing it to levitate a turn the scenery white.]

End of Act Two

Act 3:

Chapter 1:

Scene: 1

Narrator: [Young Heylow and Saintcrusade travel back to Saintcrusade's past to the place he was raise. The place was a small village and big mansion built out of marble and gold décor. In the back lies three waterfalls and a rainbow.]

Heylow: [**_looks around and could see as if he was no longer partially blind then suddenly realizes that Saintcrusade was not his original size nor shape nor color. He was still an Alicorn but had normal physical body and was blue. He was about his size and looked about the same age_**.] WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU AND WHERE ARE WE?

Saintcrusade (ghost): We are traveling to my past and I look like this because I was this age at the time. I will age as we go along. However, to make sure we don't create a paradox; we are not be seen nor heard from any pony from the past. [**_Begins to head towards the village_**]. In the beginning, there was nothing…than the Creator, did what no pony could even think of. He created everything. The stars, the sun, the planets, the moon and he also made life.

Heylow: Wow. So you are saying that we are all here because of him?

Saintcrusade (ghost): Each of one of us all have an image carve from him and inherit a gift from him. At first, there were only Alicorns that roam Equestria. Then there were the Angels who served the creator and controlled everything. One day, the Angel the controlled the Sun grew power hungry and taught the mortal Alicorns how to use magic through the power of temptation. Seven Angel Alicorns grew worrisome and the Creator told the seven Angels to place their gift into a tree so that the evil can be destroyed. When the dark Angel heard of this he use his new Alicorn Army to ambush the seven. One stayed behind to fight of the corrupted Alicorn and fell. The Tree of harmony was made but wasn't complete. The Creator was mad for what had happen so he sent the dark angel to the center of the sun. He turned all the corrupted Alicorns into unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies. The Unicorns inherit the ability to manipulate time, matter and space and other spells. They were given the task to raise the Sun and the Moon. The Pegasus was given the task to control the weather. Earth ponies were responsible to bear the fruits of the planet. This was the place where not only all the ponies came together in a peaceful society but where the un corrupted Alicorns stayed. Follow me [**_begins to head into the village_**]

Heylow: I thought that the three kinds of ponies were divided? [**_seeing all kinds of ponies_**]

Saintcrusade (ghost): That did happen on the outside of this place, but in Alicorn International Sanctuary, we lived in harmony. No one could find this place because the very first Alicorn here casted a powerful spell that any pony who came from the outside could not find it. That way, this place would not get caught up in the hatred.

Heylow: So how do you fit into this?

Saintcrusade (ghost): Original Alicorns either are born every other generation or in the case of the Princesses of Equestria, were born by two ascended Alicorns. I was the "every other generation". As Alicorn of my family, I was expected to run the village as my grand-father did. He ran it like a business, however he also had advisors and that of course was the family, his wife his children and last was me. **_[stops and points his right hoof at the Alicorn looking through astronomy books and a book labeled "Das Heiligbuch"_**] That Alicorn there is me.

Heylow: You kind of look like Twilight Sparkle [**_giggles_**]

Saintcrusade (ghost): I do not know this Twilight but I will take your word on it.

Heylow: She's the newest Alicorn. She loves to learn.

Saintcrusade (ghost): Anyway, I was very energetic and happy in my youth. I was a dreamer and desired to be a super hero but that would end faster than I thought. [**_Uses his horn to fast forward to his teen years. His body glows and takes the formation of his teenage self._**]

Heylow: [**_gasps, as he sees Saintcrusade as the one in the picture in the book_**] It is you! You look like your picture in the book!

Saintcrusade (ghost): I would hope so. In my teen years, I would have a very troubled time. Follow me. [**_Goes inside the large estate and enters his room where the teenage Alicorn was studying magic through books but looks depressed_**.] As I grew to be the Alicorn every pony expected, I was having trouble with both flying and magic. I could barely do simple levitation and I was scared of heights. Even though I was weak I was determined to be like a super hero. So I would study hard and began to progress at a slow pace. This didn't please my family.

Heylow: Hey, why don't you have your cutie mark?

Saintcrusade (ghost): I never got the time to do what I liked because I was forced to act and be some pony, every pony would like me to be.

Narrator: [Moves to the family study room. There lied Saintcrusade and his older sister Bianca. On the right side was their mother Diana and their aunt Cathy. In front was Alicorn George, the grandfather of Saintcrusade and the other children. Both Saintcrusade and Bianca were performing spells. Bianca does hers effortlessly as Saintcrusade struggles and does it only half-way.]

Heylow: [**_Recognizing Cathy as his mother, he gallops to her in tears_**] MOMMY! [**_Phases though her like a ghost and begins to cry, knowing that he can't even touch her_**]

Saintcrusade (ghost): I'm sorry Heylow. You won't be able to communicate with her.

George: [Smiles]: You both did well. Saintcrusade, I want you to keep practicing. I want to speak alone with your mother children.

Narrator: [Bianca and Saintcrusade nod and leave follow by Cathy. Bianca gives Saintcrusade a quick hug and leaves. Cathy follows Saintcrusade to his room. He silently lays in his bed and begins to tear up. Cathy begins to brush his mane with a comb].

Cathy: Everything will be ok, sweetie. You just need a little more practice.

Saintcrusade (past): That's all I do now. Study but it just doesn't click to me. Every pony wants me to be the best because I'm an Alicorn…but I wanna be me.

Saintcrusade (ghost): I was going to be the leader of a Sanctuary but I didn't always be a leader. I didn't care for magic or flying and one day I got so angry I refused to study and began reading my books of heroes and heroines. But soon that would be an unforgivable mistake. [**_flashes forward in time where they see his past self-drawing_**.]

Diana: [**_Opens the door loudly_**] Why haven't you been studying your magic?!

Saintcrusade (past): [**_Finishing drawing himself as a hero_**]. I'm done with magic mom. I'm no good at magic and I decided to do something I like for once.

Diana: You're no good because you don't study.

Saintcrusade (past): I have been study my whole life and never did anything else because of it.

Diana: [**_Stomps her right foot furiously_**] Silence! You are a Liar! I have had it with you being selfish and being lazy. [**_Uses her horn to grab all of his drawings and favorite books and threw it the fire place_**] I'm through with your dreams. GROW UP!

Saintcrusade (teen): [**_Heartbroken, he tears up and can't hold back his emotions_**] I HATE YOU! I HATE THIS FAMILY AND HOW YOU ARE MOLDING ME TO WHAT YOU WANT! YOU'RE THE ONES' BEING SHELFISH! [**_Leaps out of his window and gallops into the forbidden forest, outside of the village._**]

Saintcrusade (ghost): I loved my mother and she wanted the best for every pony, but since my father sinner betrayed my mother, abused my siblings and turned the village against us by spreading lies, she changed. After three days, I decided to go back and apologize for running away…but I never got to.

Narrator: [Hungry for three days Saintcrusade slowly headed back to village, only to hear yelling of an angry fall and his home on fire. Ponies screamed "Down with the Sanctuary!"]

Saintcrusade (ghost): My home…my family…all gone. [**_tears up_**] I lost everything I came to love here. I ran through the forbidden forest so that no one can follow me.

Narrator: [As Saintcrusade now had no food in him for two days he tries to fly up to get a

better view but with the lack of energy, he falls and collapses near the Princess Celestia's

and Princess Luna's first home]

Saintcrusade (ghost): By now I thought that I was not going to make it…until I met them…

End of Scene One

Chapter 1:

Scene: 2

Narrator: [Although the Princesses used the same spell as Saintcrusade, they see what they saw and therefore cannot see nor sense the other two time travelers. The Princesses see from both Luna's and Celestia's. At the time, Luna was flying up to lower the moon as Celestia flies up to raise up the sun].

Twilight Sparkle: [**_Looks around and realizes that they were in the old castle before it came to be the ruins in the Everfree forest_**]. This was your old Castle.

Princess Celestia (Ghost): After the defeat of Discord, our first castle was established here. It may not have many other ponies but some of the ambassadors of other towns stayed to help make their town as happy as possible. We also had the most vital shipping routes and stopping place to change shifts. [**_Points to the past Luna and Celestia who just lowered the moon and raised the sun and then they see the past Saintcrusade crash into the ground, and is now unconscious_**].

Princess Luna (past): Sister! I thought I saw an Alicorn. Should I look upon it?

Princess Celestia (past): Let us both see to make sure. [**_Both fly down and both are in a state of shock to see another Alicorn_**.]

Princess Luna (past): I don't believe it sister…an Alicorn. Is he from our family?

Princess Celestia (past): I never saw him… [**_Looks closely and sees that he doesn't have his cutie mark_**.] He can't be. He doesn't have a cutie mark. I will get help.

Narrator: [Princess Celestia left to get help at the nearest hospital as Luna stayed to assure that help would come when he would wake up.]

Saintcrusade (ghost); When I crashed and fell unconscious, I thought I was done for…until I opened my eyes and found myself near royalty.

Saintcrusade: [**_opens eyes enough to see the princess of the night_**] A- are you an angel?

Discord: [**_Bursts out laughing_**]

Heylow: [**_giggles_**] Did you really say that?

Twilight Sparkle: Did he really just say that?

Princess Cadence: Aww. That was kind of cute. [**_Giggles_**]

Princess Luna (Ghost): [**_Blushes a little_**] He thought that he died.

Saintcrusade (Ghost): [**_Blushes_**] My first thought that I was dead and I was going to be sent away. I was not good with first impressions, not to mention I did not know what happened outside of the Sanctuary so I was not familiar of Discord or the Princesses or the Elements of Harmony.

Heylow: Wow. You missed out big time.

Saintcrusade (Ghost): Anyway, I only saw Princess Luna and she told me that her sister sent for help and then I fell back into a coma.

Princess Celestia (Ghost): As I came back, I saw that a crowd of ponies circling the unconscious Alicorn and then saw me. They moved away so that the doctors could get him on the carriage.

Doctor 1: [**_Gasps to see an Alicorn but more important, the condition he was in_**.] He is suffering from mal-nutrition and is in bad condition.

Doctor 2: We have to get to the hospital now! We will fix him up your highnesses. [**_Loads him up in an unused cart and the doctors were on their way._**]

Chapter 1:

Scene: 3

Narrator: [the hour was past for Twilight to come back so her friends kept their promises and took off without her. The hot air balloon gently floats by the gentle wind towards their route and the three ponies in the balloon search tirelessly from below.]

Pinkie Pie: [**_throws pictures of Heylow and uses her megaphone_**.] HEYLOW! WHERE ARE YOU! I GOT YUMMY CUPCAKES!

Rarity: How do you know Heylow likes cupcakes?

Pinkie Pie: Who doesn't like cupcakes?

Applejack: Keep focus you two. That poor little fella is lost and we need to find him.

Narrator: [Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy return to the balloon]

Rarity: Did you find him?

Rainbow Dash: We found the balloon but he wasn't in it and it's on a huge island.

Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie: WHAT!

Applejack: How in the Celestia can there be an island so big that no pony has seen nor heard of it and not be on the map?

Rainbow Dash: Beats me.

Rarity: How about you and Fluttershy pull us there so we have more time to look around.

Narrator: [Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash grabs the ropes and increases the travel of the balloon to a whole new world].

Chapter 2:

Scene: 1

Narrator: [The present Princesses Celestia and Luna as well as Saintcrusade with Heylow watch and narrate their place, on what happened after Saintcrusade recovered from his weaken state. The male Alicorn was sent into the throne where the two sisters sat in there throne with amazement and curiosity.]

Princess Celestia (past): Tell me young Alicorn, who are you and where are you from?

Saintcrusade (ghost): I felt that I was in big trouble, for crashing on their property. I only told the truth.

Saintcrusade (past): I am Saintcrusade. I ran came from a hidden village called Alicorn International Sanctuary. I wish to live somewhere else though.

Princess Luna (past): Ist thou sayeth that there a more Alicorns in this town of yours?

Saintcrusade (past): As of now, I am the youngest of the two. My Grandpa will not live for long now and he is the other.

Princess Luna (ghost): We did not know on this town he spoke of nor what to do with him.

Princess Celestia (past): I see that you don't have your cutie mark yet.

Saintcrusade (past): I beg your pardon, your highnesses, but I have no knowledge on what that is.

Princess Celestia (past): [**_smiled a little_**] It is what tells you what your special talent is.

Saintcrusade (past): [**_feels embarrassed of not having one_**.] I'm sorry but I don't think I have any special talents. I can't fly well and I can barely do a levitation spell.

Twilight: [**_Was in complete shock_**] WHAT! What kind of evil Alicorn can't do a simple levitation spell!?

Princess Celestia (ghost): He stated he had a hard time finding the right kind of motivation since his family and villagers forced him to study.

Princess Luna (past): What does thou want to do if thyself cannot cast spells or fly?

Saintcrusade (ghost): At the time, I really didn't know what to do. I had no food, shelter or a job. However, I did manage to here from the hospital that I was actually strong than normal colts and stallions and that there was a job offering for pony shippers.

Saintcrusade (past): I have no money, nor shelter, but there is a wanted sign for some pony to carry heavy cargo from the route station from the castle.

Princess Celestia (ghost): Male Alicorns were very strong but I could sense that the Alicorn was crushed and had no happiness nor harmony within himself. I felt that this could be a threat to Equestria. I told him to excuse my Sister and I and we headed to the other room.

Princess Luna (past): What shall we do about him sister?

Princess Celestia (past): I sense great pain in him. I feel that he could be threat if he cannot be healed.

Princess Luna (past): What are you going to do?

Princess Celestia (past): [**_closes her eyes to think about the situation_**] I feel that we need to show him kindness and hospitality. We have a spare bedroom near the library. He can stay there until he feels he can move out. We should keep a good eye on him as well. We need to see how he interacts with others.

Narrator: [Both of the princesses return to tell Saintcrusade]

Saintcrusade (ghost): When the Princesses returned, my heart rate went up for I thought a punishment was about to bestowed on me.

Princess Celestia (past): [**_gives him a faint smile_**] Saintcrusade. I can tell you have a troubling past and I hope one day you can tell us why, but as of now, we would like for you to stay here in the castle until you are well enough to be on your own.

Saintcrusade (ghost): It felt so unreal to me. I crashed landed in their garden and here they are, offering me to stay with them. I never thought that a pony like me would be given such kindness.

Heylow: Why wouldn't you? You're an Alicorn.

Saintcrusade (ghost): It's not the Alicorn part I was worried. It was the fact that I was some stranger to them. So I accepted their offer. I was given a tour of the castle, and when we were finished I was shown to my room. [**_Walks into the same room that Twilight discovered, except the fact that it didn't have any of Saintcrusade's touches, just yet._**]

Princess Celestia (past): We hope you enjoy your stay here in the castle. If you need anything, the royal staff will attend to you.

Saintcrusade (past): [**_bows to the princesses_**] Thank you very much your highnesses, I cannot express how much gratitude I have for both of your kindness.

Saintcrusade (ghost): The room was luxurious and to have a staff to tend to your need sounded too good to be true…but instead, it reminded me of home. I may not had a crew, but I was expected to be royal and I couldn't sleep well for the past couple of days. I tended to do things on my own. After my first week of building up my strength, I thought it was time to apply.

Narrator: [At the time the Equestrian trading route was the biggest as it cuts through the heart of land and spreads to all of the towns back then. The castle's town was the main station were cargo haulers could rest and change shifts if needed. As Saintcrusade walked out of the castle for the first time, many ponies stared and whispered, making Saintcrusade uneasy as he did not like attention. As he came into the station, every pony stopped and stared at him. Saintcrusade did his best to still look formal. The Manager, who looked strong himself, was in a shock as well.]

Saintcrusade (past): I notice that you had a help wanted sign and I would like to apply for the heavy cargo carrier.

Manager: [**_feeling a bit nervous_**] Well…you see… [**_gulps_**] you need to first take a strength test. Then we class you on how well you do. [**_makes a nervous smile_**]

Saintcrusade (past): Very well. I shall put my strength to the test.

Manager: Right this way. [**_directs him to seem to be a pulley_**.]

Narrator: [On one side was were the collar to put on his neck. Attached to the rope rods of the collar was steel chains. On the other end of the device, was a giant anvil that was labeled "5 tons". Two of the engineer crew attached the collar piece to Saintcrusade while doing their best not to stare at him. A couple of the hauler ponies watch from a distance.]

Hauler 1: [**_chuckles and elbows his friend_**] He may be an Alicorn but he can't lift that with those puny muscles.

Hauler 2: [**_Laughs_**] I bet you ten bits he'll fall on the ground when he tries it.

Saintcrusade (past): What do I need to do exactly?

Engineer pony: All you have to do is try to lift the anvil up as high as possible, and then we measure it. Just don't to pull to hard or you might injure yourself. You can start when you're ready.

Saintcrusade (past): Alright then. [**_Takes a couple steps back_**] I'm ready!

Hauler 1: This is gonna be good.

Narrator: [Saintcrusade took a deep breath and then he began to gallop at full speed. Soon the chain was extended as far and began to pull, but Saintcrusade was still galloping, causing the anvil to launch straight up at high speeds. It was so fast that it went passed the limit, tore the pulley device in half and launched itself into the air. Saintcrusade felt something pull on him and stopped to look what it was. He then looked up and saw the anvil flying across him and saw it make a crater on the road. The dust cloud was so massive, that Princess Celestia noticed from her window. She saw how the young Alicorn was apologizing to the manager who himself was scared along with the other haulers].

Twilight: I didn't know Alicorns were so strong.

Princess Celestia (ghost): Indeed and that's why I wanted to keep a good eye on him, however, seeing him apologize made it clear that he did have a respect to others.

Saintcrusade (ghost): I was immediately enrolled as heavy class cargo carrier and began making a living. [**_flashes towards his room were his past self just finished packing a small brief case_**.] I knew it wouldn't be right to abuse their hospitality, so I found a small home near the royal garden and bought it with the money I had.

Saintcrusade (past): [**_grabs his suitcase and trots to the throne room. He waits until the guard showed him in_**.] I just wanted to say farewell and how grateful I am that you helped me so much. I hope to repay the favor one day.

Princess Celestia (past): We were more than happy to help you Saintcrusade. We hope that we can still visit each other.

Narrator: [**_Saintcrusade bowed to them and they did the same in return which was surprising to him. He left to his new home. Both of the time travelers fast forward to three days after Saintcrusade moved into his new home. It was night time_**.]

Princess Luna (past): [**_flies back to her balcony. As she lands, she notices that Saintcrusade was outside, lying in the garden with some scrolls_**].

Princess Luna (ghost): At first, I thought nothing of it but this was the third day, we saw him outside at night. [**_her eyes drooped to a sad look_**] This was the first time I saw any pony stay up at the night time.

Princess Celestia (past): [**_walks up to Luna_**] I think you should talk to him. I'm worried that he might be having sleeping problems.

Princess Luna (past): Of course sister. [**_flies to where the garden begins and walks up to Saintcrusade. She notices that he is drawing something but more importantly, he was using the levitation spell_**.] Excuse me.

Saintcrusade(past): [**_startled that one of the princess was right behind him that the quill drops and he immediately gets up and bows to her_**] My apologize your highness, I did not see you.

Princess Luna (past): [**_trying to sound as formal as she could_**] May I ask, what is thou doing so late when all subjects usually sleep at this time?

Saintcrusade (past): Forgive me princess if I am breaking some form of law but I tend to stay up until dawn.

Princess Luna (past): [**_confused_**] Why does thou stay up until the sun rises. Doesn't thou need rest for the morning?

Saintcrusade (past): My job doesn't require me to be me to be there until mid-day, so I can rest until then. I also love the night.

Twilight: Wow! I bet he loves Astronomy.

Princess Luna (ghost): He did but he did more than that. [**_smiled a little_**]

Princess Luna (past): What is so appealing of the night that makes thyself stay awake?

Saintcrusade (past): It's what I can't see in the day time…the moon and the stars. They are so beautiful and I have been making these charts.

Princess Luna (past): [**_looks at one and sees only dots and lines connected to them_**] What is this? I don't make lines in the sky.

Saintcrusade (past): The lines are something I made up. [**_brings up a blank scroll and unrolls it_**.] First, I pick a group of stars. [**_points to an area below the moon_**]. There is a group I haven't done yet. So I carefully plot the stars by their size and the distance they are from the moon when the moon is in the middle of the sky. [**_he tries to levitate the quill but is having difficulty_**]

Twilight: Why can't he levitate the quill? He did it a moment ago.

Princess Luna (past): Is thou having a problem?

Saintcrusade (past): [**_sighs_**] Forgive me but I'm a bit shy and can't perform while others are around me. [**_grabs the quill by the mouth and starts plotting circles to their coordinates and size_**.]

Discord: [**_laughs_**] An Alicorn with the social skills Fluttershy.

Twilight: What is that supposed to mean. [**_looking timid from that comment_**.]

Discord: [**_wipes a tear from his eye_**]. We are looking at the most dangerous creature here.

Princess Cadence: Not all bad creatures were born bad.

Discord: Well I was [**_crosses his arm as if he were insulted_**]

Princess Cadence: And here you are, helping us all out Mr. Born to be wild.

Twilight: [**_giggles_**]

Discord: [**_rolls his eyes_**] Whatever.

Saintcrusade (past): [**_drops the quill_**] There. How does that look your Highness?

Princess Luna (past): [**_levitates the scrolls and finds the circles well placed_**.] They seem to be correct.

Saintcrusade (past): Now I try to make a picture out of it by only using lines. [**_picks up the quill again and draws to what looked like Luna when raising the moon_**] I call it a constellation. What do you think your highness?

Princess Luna (past): [**_surprised and amazed_**] I-I never thought that my nights could do that. [**_smile_**] Does thou thinkest thou can make some more of these charts?

Saintcrusade (past): [**_perks up_**] It would be an honor.

Princess Luna (ghost): I never thought back then that my nights could be a time of enjoyment and creativity and when Saintcrusade told me, I wanted him to make charts for me so I could keep these "Constellations" the same.

Twilight: [**_feeling enthusiastic] _**Wow! I can't believe it. The Constellations were made by you two!

Princess Cadence: Aww!

Princess Luna (ghost): [**_blushes_**] Yes…well anyway, when they were complete, we did go our separate ways because he wanted to keep pushing himself and came later each time. Then he began staying inside. I did try to talk to him once, but he said that he was a bit tired due to his work load being heavier. After that…I felt a little lonely. [**_her expression turned sad_**].

Princess Celestia (ghost): [**_detecting that Luna was still sensitive_**] After that, we did have a problem. [**_Flashes the group into the throne room_**]. As the winter was reaching its climax, a group of young pegasi accidentally conjure up a blizzard, destroying the tracks to Van Hoover. It was too dangerous for any pony to repair the tracks but Van Hoover needed supplies due to their supply were ruined from the blizzard. With no other option, we had to call Saintcrusade.

Saintcrusade (past): [**_enters the throne room quietly_**] You called for me your highnesses? [**_bowing_**]

Princess Luna (past): Yes. It appears that Van Hoover is caught in a giant blizzard and lost their supplies from the wind. They need supplies and quick.

Princess Celestia (past): Saintcrusade. You are the only pony strong enough to carry as much supplies as possible. We want you to deliver the biggest cargo in Equestria to save Van Hoover. Do you think you can do it?

Saintcrusade (ghost): I was shocked and a bit scared but I knew I was their last chance for these ponies.

Saintcrusade (past): I will leave at once your highnesses. I will not let you down.

Narrator: [With that said, the three went to the station outside the palace. The princesses were overseeing what was being put on the biggest cart, such as food, water, fire wood and such. Saintcrusade was finished geared up with a heavy snow suit, special snow goggles and boots with metal spikes. When the cart was finished being loaded, it weighed 50 tons. It was sealed very tight so the wind nor the snow could not break it or what was inside. Saintcrusade was given a different collar brace. I had three pegs instead of two so that it can support the weight. The top peg was held by thick chains made out of steel. The two side pegs were connected by two inch thick steel rods. The cart itself was made half wood and half steel. Because of the weight, the cart needed 4 giant wheels on each side. Preparations were complete and Saintcrusade was ready.]

Princess Celestia (past): Farewell Saintcrusade. We wish you the best luck.

Saintcrusade (past): I will return as soon as possible [**_bowing_**].

Princess Celestia (past): We shall wait for the report. [**_turns and begins to walk away_**]

Princess Luna (past): [**_still looked at him with a sad look_**] Don't push thyself young Alicorn.

Saintcrusade (ghost): The way she looked and the way she was saying it…I knew what was on her mind.

Saintcrusade (past): I will remember that…and I promise that when I return, I will do more stargazing. [**_blushes_**] Maybe…you can show me some things I don't know?

Princess Luna (ghost): I was not sure what he meant by that since he was the one who studied so hard on the subject.

Princess Cadence: [**_giggles_**] It means he was asking you on a date.

Twilight: [**_giggles_**] Looks like you really have a special some pony!

Princess Luna (ghost): [**_blushes_**] J-just watch.

Princess Luna (past): [**_giving a somewhat anger glare_**] I don't think thee can do that. It just wouldn't be proper. [**_walks away_**]

Heylow: ouch.

Saintcrusade (ghost): [**_sighs_**] I knew that it was my fault. She didn't really any pony that stood up all night just to look at the night. When I stopped, I'm sure she thought that I stopped appreciating the night. I stopped because I was going to surprise her with her birthday in 5 months.

Heylow: [**_rolled his eyes_**] You REALLY sound like Twilight; planning so far ahead just to make it perfect.

Saintcrusade(ghost): [**_blushes_**] ehem- well, anyway, I left the station, towards Van Hoover with half broken, half-determined heart and mind.

Narrator: [Saintcrusade walks for 10 miles, trying to keep up the pace to get their earlier than they predicted. They were starving and cold and he wanted to show every pony the hero he always dreamt of since he was small. Five miles later, he began trudging through deep snow and winds began to pick up to almost a hurricane kind of wind. The cart, even though had more wheels, did not help him pull out of the deep snow. Harder and harder, it became for Saintcrusade to pull the cart, but he kept, pulling harder until he was at his limits. Finally, he made it to his destination.]

Saintcrusade (ghost): I was exhausted, but I also felt relieved to know that nothing truly, did go wrong. Several ponies, including the mayor came right away to help unload and deliver the supplies to all the citizens. When we were done, I was sent to the mayor's office.

Mayor: [**_taking off his suit and sat down sighing in relief_**]. We are so blessed that you came. I was starting to worry that we would die without any hope, eh.

Saintcrusade (past): It's really nothing. I just knew that I couldn't let innocent lives die in front of me.

Mayor: Well they should make you a prince, being an Alicorn, eh? By the way, why are you pulling a cart instead of ruling a kingdom, eh?

Saintcrusade (past): [**_lowering his ears_**] Well…I never had any proper training in magic or any lessons on flying. I really wasn't…part of a family that cared.

Mayor: [**_feeling kind of guilty to ask such a question_**] I'm sorry to hear that and it really wasn't my place to ask. Why don't you stay for a while…until the storm dies down, completely free of charge.

Saintcrusade (past): That is very tempting and I am very grateful for the offer, but I must return to Equestria. I made a promise to some pony and I won't let her down.

Mayor: Ahh. [**_winking at Saintcrusade, knowing what he meant by that_**] A promise to some pony very close.

Saintcrusade(past): [**_blushes_**] You are right…[**_frowns a little_**] but before I left, I kind of made her upset and I don't know that she knows that I didn't mean to hurt her.

Mayor: [**_walks to Saintcrusade and puts his hoof on his shoulder_**] Go to her and tell her how much you mean to her.

Saintcrusade (past): [**_nods and gets suited and geared for the trip and begins his journey back_**.]

Saintcrusade (ghost): With the cart completely empty, I thought my journey was going to be easy, but I was wrong. I already strained all of my leg muscles and disjointed one of my wings. Pulling the empty cart felt like it was never unloaded.

Narrator: [Saintcrusade continued the way back, reaching end of the blizzards reach, when he felt the ground shaking violently. He looked up at the hill on his right and saw an avalanche of snow and rocks heading at him at blazing speeds. He looks everywhere for cover until he saw a cave that on the same hill was hurling rocks and ice at him. He galloped as fast as his sore body would let him]

Saintcrusade (ghost): I was sore and was already pushing my limits. I knew I couldn't race it, so I took cover.

Narrator: [The avalanched was dangerously closing in faster as Saintcrusade bolted for the cave. Just as he got into the cave, the cave went pitch black and he felt a hard jerk from his neck. He turned his head to see that his cart was flattened in the middle due to the gigantic boulder that was ever so fortunate to landed in front of the cave. Saintcrusade was too weak to move the boulder and he only knew how to cast a light spell.]

Saintcrusade (ghost): Too weak to move the boulder and the rocks and snow that covered the boulder, I was out of options. My food supply was destroyed along with the cart. The fact that I could only do a light spell at the time caused my situation to be worse. The only option I had was to sit and wait.

Narrator: [The room faded into black then they saw Saintcrusade's dreams of him having good memories, then bad memories, then the area faded into space, showing stars, nebulas and comets. The princesses and Discord from the present flashes in to see what is going to occur.]

Heylow: [**_looks around_**] Are we in space?

Saintcrusade (ghost): Yes. After two weeks of no sleeping or eating, I passed out. What you are seeing is me in my dreams.

Saintcrusade (dream): [**_looks around_**] How am I in space?

Voice: You are a failure to your kind!

Saintcrusade (dream): [**_looks everywhere_**] Who's there?

Voice: You are a selfish prince!

Saintcrusade (dream): [**_looking more frantically_**] I-I am not a prince anymore.

Voice: That's right! You were so selfish, that you abandoned your title AND your people!

Saintcrusade (dream): [**_tearing up_**] My Family wanted me to be something I didn't want to be.

Voice: AND BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LEAD YOUR PEOPLE, THEY ALL SUFFER AND DIED!

Saintcrusade (dream): [**_eyes narrow in fear_**] No! There's no way that could happen. They all couldn't be all corrupt?!

Voice: The last one left after you, thus burning the sanctuary into the ground! All of the ponies are trapped in stone now.

Princess Luna (ghost): What you just saw was Saintcrusade's conscience and bad memories haunt him. By this time, we grew worry that he did not arrive on schedule. I tried to check in on him through dream communication but he didn't sleep until a week and a half ago when we got the letter from the mayor. When I finally could make contact, I decided to first calm him. I casted a dream spell that would give him better dreams.

Narrator: [The past Princess of the Night walks to a distance where she was out of sight then uses her magic to cast her spell. Soon the dream past of Saintcrusade felt grass on his hoofs. He stopped sobbing and opened his eyes. He recognized the surroundings as the Royal Garden. His telescope scrolls and pencils were out. Soon the dream version of Luna walked by Saintcrusade with a smile that made him turn fifty shades of red. The real past Luna saw this and was curious. She got close enough to both see and hear them but far enough not to be spotted. With this, she used a manikin spell she can only use in dreams to use the dream Luna say and act the way she needed it to be.]

Saintcrusade (dream): [**_happily sighs and blushes_**] I am truly grateful the Creator gave powers to make a beautiful night to an equally if not more beautiful princess.

Narrator: [Both Cadence and Twilight couldn't help but giggle. Discord made the "throw up" face and Celestia did her best not to join in the giggling. Luna from the present rolled her eyes while blushing at the same time.]

Princess Luna (past): [**_blushes_**]

Princess Luna (dream): Thank you dear Saintcrusade. Thyself thinks that thee has great charm.

Narrator: [Now all three princesses couldn't help but giggle to hear their serious Princess of the night say something that was out of character. Present Luna felt more agitated than embarrassed.]

Princess Luna (dream): Where is thee in the real world?

Saintcrusade (dream): [**_looks confused_**] I'm right here.

Princess Luna (dream): Thou ist in deep slumber and having a dream.

Saintcrusade (dream): [**_looks a bit frightened then eyes narrow_**] How…how did you know?

Princess Luna (ghost): He realized that I came into his dream; he began to be very nervous.

Princess Luna (past): [**_Causes the dream Luna to disappear and walked up to Saintcrusade_**.]

Saintcrusade (dream): [**_bows down and trembles_**] A thousand apologies Princess of the night. I mean not to intrude your looks in a way you may not seem fitting.

Princess Luna (past): It is alright fair Alicorn. Why has thou not return to the palace?

Saintcrusade (dream): Please believe me your highness, when I say that I have every intention to return as fast as possible, but I am trapped in a cave and buried in an avalanche.

Princess Luna (past): [**_gasps_**] I shall gather a rescue team and find thee soon. [**_turns around_**] Keep sleeping. It is the only way thy can speakest to thee. [**_begins to walk off_**]

Saintcrusade (past): [**_frowns_**] I will and…I'm sorry.

Princess Luna (past): [**_stops in her tracks and turns around_**.] And what does thee have to be sorry about?

Saintcrusade(past): You told me to be careful but I was so determine to prove myself that I could get there faster and that you might forgive me from ignoring you…[**_starts to tear up_**] but by doing so, I ignored you again and…I'm sorry.

Princess Luna (past): [**_stares at her crying dreamer before walking back him and sat in front of him_**.] Why did thou stop watching the stars?

Saintcrusade (past): I was working harder and longer to make extra money so I could make you a gift.

Princess Luna (past): [**_looked confused_**] A gift?

Saintcrusade (past): [**_nods_**] For your birthday. I thought that if I got your birthday gift done early, we…I mean I could spend the rest of the time gazing up at your master piece…but I can see I only hurt you. I'm so sorry.

Princess Cadence: [**_tearing up_**] Oh, the poor thing.

Princess Luna (ghost): [**_was silent_**] At first…I did not know what to do. This was the first time and only time this happened. I also felt a little guilty for being rude to the first pony I knew that loved my nights. So, I did what came natural.

Narrator: [Luna from the past first put her hoof on his shoulder. Saintcrusade stopped crying to look up, only to see the princess looking with her deep ocean blue eyes saying to him that all was forgiven…but it didn't stop there. The princess, for the first time hugged her subject. Overfilled with emotions, Saintcrusade found himself burrowing his head in her neck, crying tears of both sadness and joy. Cadence and Twilight were both tearing up.]

Princess Cadence: That… [**_sniffs_**] was so romantic.

Discord: [**_rolling his eyes_**]. More cheesy I think. [**_flashes a piece of cheese and takes a bite_**]

Narrator: [Luna was silent and uses her magic to flash forward to where she and a group of flying pegasi were flying fifty feet from the ground, following the path that Saintcrusade took.]

Twilight: Wait. What happened to the dreams?

Princess Luna (ghost): N-nothing special happened. I just kept checking on him. [blushes]

Princess Cadence: [**_smirks_**] Are you sure?

Princess Luna (ghost): [**_still blushing_**] Anyway, I took the flying rescue team with me along with a medical group. It was safe now that the storm died.

Princess Luna (past): [**_looking feverishly for the avalanche until she spotted a pile of rocks and a metal wheel_**.] Down there! [**_she lands by the wheel and confirms that this was a part of Saintcrusade's cart._**] He must be here. Start excavating immediately!

Narrator: [The group began moving rocks or destroyed them if they were too heavy. The princess was pacing until she started levitating a pile of big boulders.

Worker: Your Highness! We see half of the cart!

Narrator: [Luna gallops and then stops in trembles a little, to see the cart crushed in half. She finds half of the crew picking at the boulder that laid on the destroyed cart. The other half opened the door and unloaded Saintcrusade's food and water supply…all were untouched. She levitated a pick axe and joined with the crew until they broke through. She eyes narrow and fill up with tears when she saw Saintcrusade…except he was nothing but skin and bones from the lack of food.]

Princess Luna (past): GET THE MEDICS NOW OR WILL LOOSE HIM!

Narrator: [The medical group came and levitated him on a girdle. Then four pegasi flew him to the hospital. The doctor walked to Luna.]

Doctor: He has a wing bone out of place and has several bruises and muscles are strained. With the lack of food and water…I don't know he will make it.

Princess Luna (past): We have to try doctor. He is the only known male Alicorn.

Doctor: [bows] Yes your highness. I will give you a report when he is recovered.

Discord: Something tells me that him being an Alicorn was not the exact reason for you being so nervous. [**_giving Luna those goofy grins a bully would give you_**.]

Princess Luna (ghost): [**_giving him a death glare that immediately told him to "back off"_**] Think what you want but this is no time to toy with me.

Narrator: [They flash forward until they found themselves in the hospital. Both Princesses Celestia and Luna from the past sitting in the waiting room.]

Princess Celestia (past): [**_sees her sister is a bit sad_**] I'm sure he will be fine sister.

Princess Luna (past): I know. I'm just concerned that he couldn't get himself out.

Princess Celestia (past): From what he said to us and what you saw, he had no proper training. [**_thinks for a moment then gets an idea_**] I think it's time he learns how to use magic.

Princess Luna (past): It sounds like a good idea sister…but when I saw his memories haunting him, I don't think he would like it. He was forced to learn it and he fell apart.

Princess Celestia (past): That is unfortunate. [**_looks down then another idea popped in_**] What if we trained him?

Princess Luna (past): [**_almost fell out of her seat as she was not prepared for that answer_**] Sister, we have so much duties and it has never been done in the history of Equestria! It may not be proper an-

Princess Celestia (past): We are his only hope sister. He turned away from magic because he was pushed with pessimism. If we can enforce him compassion and optimism, he'll be able to open up his magic abilities.

Princess Luna (past): What about his job and our duties?

Princess Celestia (past): [**_puts her hoof on her chin, until she had another plan_**.] I can assign him as a royal guard. After he master the basic course, I can give him magical training during my hour of my break, then he will change his shift to night bodyguard and you can teach him at night.

Princess Luna (past): Sister. I don't think I can teach him. I never taught any pony.

Princess Celestia (past): All you have to do is show him the spells and give him a lot of encouragement. You'll do fine.

Princess Luna (past): [**_nods_**]

Doctor: [**_walks in_**] Excuse me your highnesses, but Saintcrusade is awake now. You can see him if you want.

Narrator: [The two Alicorns followed the doctor to a room that had a male Alicorn wrapped in bandages around his chest and legs.]

Saintcrusade (ghost): I had finally awoken to a room that I remembered the first day I arrived. This time, I was nervous that the princesses were not going to be happy that I destroyed the cart.

Heylow: Wait. What happen to the dreams?

Saintcrusade (ghost): N-nothing that was meant for my survival. [**_blushing_**] Anyway, when I saw the two Alicorns appear in my room, I felt like hiding. However, When I saw Princess Celestia walk in with a smile, I knew that it may not be about the cart.

Princess Celestia (past): How are you feeling?

Saintcrusade (past): I'm doing better your highness. I am honored that you two took time to visit me.

Princess Luna (past): Saintcrusade. We are worried about thy situation and how thou could not use magic to get thyself free.

Saintcrusade (past): [**_frowns and looks down_**] I am deeply sorry your highnesses.

Princess Celestia (past): Saintcrusade. [**_puts her hoof on his shoulder_**] We think it is time you began learning some magic.

Saintcrusade (past): Forgive me your highness, but I don't think I can do it. I've studied hard but failed to perform even the simplest spells.

Princess Celestia (past): We are aware of that and that's why we are going to personally train you.

Saintcrusade (ghost): I felt my heart rate soar. Never in all of Equestria would I even imagine myself being trained by the two regal sisters, whose powers I yet have not discovered.

Saintcrusade (past): Y-your Highnesses. I am truly grateful for your offer, but I don't want to burden such kindness. I don't want to create stress on those who have more than others.

Princess Luna (past): If thou learns magic, thou could help others and the royals as well in way thou couldn't have.

Saintcrusade (ghost): That caught my attention. For years, I thought that magic was used to have an advantage over those who had no horn. Then I realized that every pony that did have a horn did good and helped other. Even the two princesses did whatever they could to help others.

Saintcrusade (past): What about my job?

Princess Celestia (past): We think it is best that you stop pulling carts for the meantime and be a royal body guard. This way you can be paid and have more time for us to teach you. I will teach you on my break time and Luna will teach you at night.

Saintcrusade (ghost): I knew they wanted me to learn magic if they were so determined to

go through all this trouble. I had no choice but to accept.

Heylow: Wow! So you were their first student.

Saintcrusade (ghost): Yes, I was.

Saintcrusade (past): I accept your offer and I am honored that you are willing to help me.

Twilight: Wow! He was your first student?!

Princess Celestia (ghost): Indeed.

Narrator: [The two time traveling groups flashed to Celestia's lounge where she usually reads her scrolls, her subjects send to her. This time, however, she set up a table and a chalk board. The table had a book, some blank scrolls, a quill and ink. Behind the table, had a chair which was occupied by Saintcrusade. Unlike in the hospital, he was bigger and built due to his training. The Princess of the sun smiled at him and began to write on the chalk board. Saintcrusade watched and was still in shock that the two most important ponies he ever met were teaching him.]

Saintcrusade (ghost): I was very nervous on my first day. I didn't want to let them down but I didn't know if I could do it. Until she said something that left me dumbfounded.

Princess Celestia (past): [**_finishes up with the chalk board and turns around_**] Before we start Saintcrusade. I want to let you know that we won't be upset if you fail.

Saintcrusade (past): [**_shocked and tries to absorb what she just said_**] Y-you won't?

Princess Celestia (past): We promise. Some ponies don't click the same time…and some ponies don't have inner peace to make the magic work.

Saintcrusade (past): Inner peace?

Princess Celestia (past): Indeed. When a pony has humility, knowledge, and is calm in mind, they can channel magic through their horn. When a pony unlocks this, the channel can't be stopped and the flow will continue. My sister told me about your…troubled past.

Saintcrusade (past): [**_shot up_**] M-my past?!

Saintcrusade (ghost): I was upset that the Princess Luna told her something I did not want any pony to know…but I knew that she meant well.

Princess Celestia (past): Forgive us Saintcrusade, but if we didn't know, we couldn't help you. No pony else needs to know.

Saintcrusade (ghost): She was right. You need to know the problem before you can make a solution.

Saintcrusade (past): [**_sighs and lowers his head_**] You're right. Forgive me for my outburst. It is very rude of me to do that to any pony, especially to those who are trying to help me.

Princess Celestia (past): It's alright. [**_wraps one of her wings around Saintcrusade, giving him a warm hug_**.] We understand that you've been through a lot and it's not easy for a pony to have inner peace after that. That's why we are helping you.

Saintcrusade (past): [**_nods_**] Thank you very much.

Princess Celestia (past): You're welcome. [**_moves to her chair and sits_**] Before we can go to magic, we must open your channel.

Saintcrusade (past): How do I do it?

Princess Celestia (past): Princess Luna saw you levitate a quill the night you showed her your drawings. What were you thinking while at that time?

Saintcrusade (past): [**_closes his eyes and took a deep breath_**] I was thinking about how lucky I was to meet you two and that I finally had the freedom to do what I loved. I always loved astronomy and looking up the night sky. Then I had an idea on how to memorize the stars.

Princess Celestia (ghost): I felt a great amount of magic flowing through the horn. It was equivalent to Luna's magic.

Princess Celestia (past): Then my sister came and you couldn't do it, right?

Saintcrusade (past): Well, I am kind of a shy pony. I don't have much social skills.

Princess Celestia (ghost): The magic flow stopped which should never happen. There was much turmoil in him, that it blocked his channel. Him being a shy pony and lack of inner peace may reduce the flow of magic, but not stop it immediately. Something told me that there was another cause that either hi didn't know or didn't want to say. After some thinking, I figured out what was the other thing but I would not tell him nor anyone. He would have to figure that out.

Princess Celestia (past): [**_sips her cup of tea_**]. It seems that you need inner peace and to overcome fear. The best way to do this is by making some friends.

Saintcrusade (ghost): For a second I thought she was joking, but from her looks, I could tell that she wasn't.

Saintcrusade (past): [**_gave her a curious look_**] Friends?

Princess Celestia (past): Friends are the best way to help you be more social and help you with your inner peace. Like the Elements of Harmony, you need laughter and loyalty to have peace of mind, kindness, honesty and generosity to have humility and magic that unifies all to make knowledge. I will send you some tasks to some friends I know that will help you, but before that, I noticed that you still need some practice on your flying.

Saintcrusade (ghost): She was, yet again right. The drill sergeant didn't exactly train me very…kindly. So I was still unstable and could not stay in the air for a minute.

Princess Celestia (past): Our time is up for now Saintcrusade, so my sister will teach you how fly better.

Saintcrusade (past): [**_gets up_**] Thank you for your time your highness. [**_bows and then leaves_**]

Narrator: [as the sun begins to set, the Princess of the night flies up and raises the moon. As this transpired, Saintcrusade, sat in the garden and gazed at the Princess and how she gracefully floated down to him.]

Saintcrusade (ghost): When I saw her, flying looked easy, but I knew that wasn't true…for me at least.

Princess Luna (past): My sister has informed me that thee must learn to fly better before learning magic.

Saintcrusade (past): Yes, your highness. I have not flown the best and have a fear of heights.

Princess Luna (ghost): This was a true test for me. How could I teach an Alicorn how to fly when he is afraid to be off the ground? So I had an idea.

Princess Luna (past): I want you close your eyes. Then, I want you to imagine the best memories you have.

Saintcrusade (ghost): I did what I was told. I closed my eyes and began to think of some of the best memories I had.

Heylow: What did you think about?

Saintcrusade (ghost): [**_blushes a little_**] Oh, some astronomy, the moon, seeing people who were happy when I delivered their cargo, that stuff.

Saintcrusade (past): [**_closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He starts to blush a little_**]

Princess Cadence: [**_giggles_**] I know what he's thinking about.

Princess Luna (ghost): [**_tries to keep a straight face but ends up blushing_**]

Princess Luna (past): Now, I want you to flap your wings.

Narrator: [As he started to flap, he did his best to keep his head into his memories. His wings began to flap in unison and he began to take off. In ten seconds, he was fifty feet in the air. The Princess followed him, just in case.]

Princess Luna (past): You are doing well. Now I want you to open your eyes.

Saintcrusade (past): [**_opens eyes and is in shock to see that he was flying_**] Wow! I can't believe I can fly with my eyes shut an-[**_looks down and sees how far he was up and in an act of fear, his wings were closed up and won't budge_**] SO HIGH!

Narrator: [As Saintcrusade begins to fall, Princess Luna tries to use her magic to levitate him but found his body to heavy and his magic energy was cancelling her spells. In a last attempt, she grabbed his two front hoofs with hers. She was surprised that she was able to lift him, let alone stop the falling. This didn't change the fact that she was losing her grip and they were still twenty feet high].

Princess Luna (past): I can't hold on Saintcrusade! Think of good memories, quick!

Saintcrusade (past): [**_closes his eyes while hyperventilating_**] I can't! I'm too scared.

Princess Luna (ghost): The moment was getting worse so I…I did what I thought that would stop it.

Princess Luna (past): Look at me Saint!

Saintcrusade (past): [**_eyes still closed and breathing hard_**.] I can't.

Princess Luna (past): Please, Saintcrusade. Please look into my eyes.

Narrator: [Saintcrusade finally opened his eyes and was entranced with her deep blue eyes that were a little watery. He saw more than her eyes…he saw more than a princess or an Alicorn. He saw a pony, which cared for him so deeply. The same pony who helped rescued him from dying in a cave. The same pony who loved how he charted the stars for her. The same pony, which he first saw and thought she was an angel. He still thought it was true. Soon, he began to blush and began to fly again.]

Princess Cadence: [sniffs] And I thought the hug was romantic.

Discord: Oh how I love romantic comedy. [rolling his eyes] Instead of being a hero, he's the damsel in distress.

Princess Luna (ghost): [**_giving them both a glare that made them both stop_**.] After that, I just kept telling him to keep staring at my eyes and he was able to stay in the air the whole time. Soon He was able to fly on his own, without my assistance and was able to control the weather.

Chapter 2:

Scene: 1

Narrator: [As the group travels through time, Rarity, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie tied the balloon down by the beach. Soon, all began to enter the dense tropical forests.]

Apple Jack: This forest is thicker than that Everfree forest. We gotta stick together.

Rarity: I just wish there was a cleaner route [**_stepped in mud_**] yuck!

Rainbow Dash: This is pretty cool. It reminds me of one of "Daring Do's" adventure. She gets trapped on an unknown island and has to fight of dangerous monsters!

Fluttershy: M-monsters!? [**_hides behind a tree_**] Maybe I should stay by the balloon.

Apple Jack: We need ya Fluttershy. Yer the only one that can talk to animals. I doubt there are ponies here.

Fluttershy: [**_gulps in fear_**] Alright.

Narrator: [All of them go deeper into the unknown, hoping their friend is still alive.]

Chapter 2:

Scene: 2

Narrator: [As the search party continued, the time travelers fast forward a three months from their previous stop. They see Saintcrusade in his self-made armor and he was guarding Luna's bedroom door, waiting for her to finish lowering the moon.]

Saintcrusade (past): Today would be a memorable day. It was the day that I was actually being recognized as a master wizard. This can only be achieved when you have mastered every spell and create new spells.

Princess Luna (past): [**_Opens the door and walks out in her ceremonial clothes_**] Are you ready Saintcrusade?

Saintcrusade (past): [**_blushes and bows_**] You look so beautiful your highness. You being there is the grandest treasure.

Princess Luna (past): [**_blushes_**] Thank you Saint, but don't forget why I am wearing this.

Saintcrusade (past): Of course. Shall we go now, your highness?

Princess Luna (past): Indeed. My sister is waiting for us in the throne room.

Narrator: [The two head in the throne room. Instead of only having the Princesses there, there were many ponies. A lot of them were ponies Saintcrusade met from his journeys. There was the manager of the cargo shipping, the mayor of Van Hoover, the friends he made on his missions and some of the most powerful spell casters, and he practiced and dueled with. As they began walking down the red carpet, the trumpets began their tune and the Royal Guards stood still. The Princess of the Night walked and stood near her sister. Saintcrusade bowed in front of the two smiling Princesses. The trumpets stopped and the room was filled with silence.]

Princess Celestia (past): Saintcrusade; Alicorn from A.I.S.; Royal Commando Guard of Equestria. When you came here, you were weak and unsure of yourself. Ever since that day, you've become stronger and wiser. You are a hero to many and a friend to all. You radiated your friendship with humility and more importantly, your sacrifices. You achieved the highest level of magic and it is our honor, [**_Uses her horn as a king uses a sword to knight someone_**] to name you Saintcrusade, Master Wizard.

Narrator: [The trumpets went off again and the crowd was cheering with glee. After ten minutes, it was time to have the ceremonial parade. Saintcrusade was in front with the two princesses behind them. The parade has gone through half of the village, when giant stomps that shook the land was being felt. The parade immediately stopped and every pony to look around. Suddenly, a dark dragon consumed in sharp spikes appears. Unlike the dragons, ponies usually see, this one has five times the size. Its eyes were all red and his wings were tattered. It let out a deafening screech before it slowly was heading towards the village. Every pony galloped as fast as they could]

Saintcrusade (ghost): What was the happiest day of my life became my worst nightmare. I knew this dragon was consumed by the worst possible magic…demon magic. This dragon was set to destroy everything in its path. I knew there was only one thing to do.

Saintcrusade (past): Your highnesses! Grab the Elements of Harmony! Captain! Grab my new weapon! Every pony else! Evacuate the area!

Captain: But you said that it isn't done radiating and it woul-

Saintcrusade (past): Now's not the time to debate! If we have a slim chance to beat it, we must use it! Go NOW!

Narrator: [With that said, the princesses flew at top speed to the castle, the captain galloped to Saintcrusade's personal workshop and every pony else abandoned their homes and galloped to the closest town. As the dragon draws close to the edge of town, Saintcrusade casted a powerful shield around the city. The dragon rammed it at full speed, causing an earthquake that made some houses crumble into rubble. The dragon used every attack it knew to shatter the shield, but was having trouble. Saintcrusade was starting to burn out as he kept his magic from the shield breaking. Cracks began to form around the shield, but luckily, the princesses returned with gems orbiting around them. Then the captain handed him his new weapon. It was a jousting rod, but shorter. Its cone-shaped blade was steel with two gold bracelet-like couplings. It's handle was simple, but at the end a diamond that was cut the same way the Elements of Harmony. The gem was glowing since it was still radiating the magic Saintcrusade created inside of it.]

Saintcrusade (past): [**_sweating and panting do to the excessive use of his magic_**] I can't hold it for long, so we got one chance. As I get close to the dragon, I will use my weapon and drain the demon magic into the gem. Then we use the Elements of Harmony to send the creature back from where it came from. Captain, I want you to protect the princesses no matter what.

Narrator: [The captain along with a couple of the royal guards waited with the princesses as both of them were scared by looking into the eyes of the beast. Luna was also tearing up from seeing her knight in shining armor running to what could be his death. Saintcrusade then dropped the shield to charge up his spell, while dodging debris that the monster was throwing at him. As soon has Saintcrusade was in range, he took to the sky at speeds close enough to break the sound barrier. The monster was trying to claw or burn Saintcrusade every time he got close. Saintcrusade couldn't use magic since he needed it to use it to drain the magic. He tried using the sun it wasn't enough, then he thought of an idea]

Saintcrusade (past): Princesses! I need you to create an eclipse!

Princesses Celestia and Luna (past): WHAT!

Saintcrusade (past): It's my only chance to get close to the dragon and save Equestria.

Princess Celestia (ghost): He was right. We would never make the moon and the sun be in the same place at the same time. Legends said that if that were to happen, it can cause rips within the magic energy field which is dangerous, but since we were out of options, we had no choice.

Narrator: [Both Celestia and Luna was shaking as the moved the sun and the moon in the middle, creating a solar eclipse. The two princesses used their magic to focus the darkness on the beast. Saintcrusade took his chance and landed on its neck. He then casted the spell and a dark gas was being sucked into the clear gem. The monster was now trying to swipe and claw at him but was missing every try.]

Saintcrusade (ghost): As I kept draining the demon magic, I felt a strange wave of energy and it was starting to hurt my eyes. I could also sense that my magic was getting weaker. It was time that they used the Elements of Harmony, even if that meant that some of the demon magic was left. It would not be enough to withstand the blast.

Saintcrusade: NOW YOUR HIGNESSES!

Narrator: [The two sister began charging up and finally blasted the beast with a rainbow beam. The beam encircled not only the dragon, but Saintcrusade as well. The gem began to hum and vibrate.]

Saintcrusade(ghost): It is said that every three thousand years the sun and the moon move by themselves and meet at the center of the sky, where the magical energy field is rippled and distorted by demon magic from the dark angel. It appears that today was that day, except we made it start ten minutes earlier. The Harmony beam, demon magic and my gem's radiation was causing an energy outburst. The monster did disappear but not before scratching both my eyes. I felt the energy from my gem becoming unstable and used my magic to contain it but it was too late.

Princess Celestia (ghost): The monster was gone but there was a worse problem.

Princess Luna (past): [**_grunting and struggling to move the moon_**] Sister! Something is terribly wrong! I can't move the moon!

Princess Celestia (past): [**_trying to move the sun but doesn't budge_**] It must be the eclipse's energy disruption! We will have to wait for several minutes for the moon and the sun to move themselves before anything!

Princess Luna (past): Sister! Look at Saintcrusade! [**_looking scared_**]

Narrator: [The gem began glowing in the eclipse as a star does in space. The gem couldn't hold up and suddenly a bright flash that made almost everything turn white, followed by a deafening blast that shattered windows and for the ones close, the buildings turned into a pile of gravel. The princesses were far enough not to be effected by the blast but there were scared stiffed. Soon, the moon began to lower itself and the flash dimmed.]

Princess Celestia (past): The blast was terrifying…but what we saw was worse.

Narrator: [As the flashed left and the dust clouds blew away, to only thing that remained from the blast was Saintcrusade's weapon, his armor and the top half of his horn.]

Princess Luna (past): [**_tearing up and galloping as fast as she could_**] NO! SAINTCRUSADE!

Princess Celestia (ghost): [**_noticing that Luna is silently crying and hugs her with her wing_**] We searched everywhere in Equestria, but couldn't find him. We assumed that…he was "gone".

Discord: So how is he a threat if he pushed up daises? [**_snaps his fingers to conjure up daises_**]

Twilight: She said they "assumed he was dead". That means that they thought he was dead but found him later.

Princess Luna (ghost): [**_her eyes shot opened and jumped_**] Wait a minute! That can't be right! I never saw him!

Princess Celestia (ghost): Let me explain about it. [**_uses her horn to warp them_**]

Chapter 2:

Scene: 3

Narrator: [Saintcrusade and Heylow flashed into the same dense forest, where they first met. They walked until they saw a pony lying on the ground. The pony had a peach coat with golden spiked hair. His left ear was bitten at the top and had a crescent scar on both his eyes. His wings matched the same color as his main and the feathers were all crooked as well as his tail. On all the pony's hooves, were golden shoes that were the same exact design the golden bracelet-like couplings were on the weapon. What was more alarming was that half of his horn was missing and another one grew on the back of the pony's neck. There was no doubt in Heylow's mind that the creature that laid in front of them was the same one who saved him from the alligator and the one that was with him right now. It was Saintcrusade.]

Heylow: T-that's you!

Saintcrusade (ghost): It is. The explosion not only teleported me, but also mutated my genes. With some of the energy of the Elements of Harmony, I was given super strength and super speed, along with a new horn. However, the dark magic cursed me by distorting my body and its color as well as the horn being on my back instead of replacing my broken one. But there was more to this curse.]

Saintcrusade (past): [**_stirs and opens his eyes which was entirely blue with a dark blue pupils_**] Where… am I? [**_begins to get up but is wobbly and un balanced due to his new body. He looks down and gasps to see his fur changed color. He slowly heads to a puddle and stared at his reflection in terror_**]. Wha-what happen to me?

Narrator: [Soon, an orb of pure light appeared and caught the attention of the terrified Alicorn]

Voice: You've been cursed bearer of Sacrifice.

Saintcrusade (past): [**_stumbles and quakes in fear_**] W-who are you? I'm not a bearer of any sacrifices.

Voice: I am a spirit that the Creator sent me to enlighten you. You know that there were supposed to be seven Elements of Harmony.

Saintcrusade (past): Yes, but the seventh sacrificed himself and was not able to place his gem into the tree.

Voice: Correct. By doing that, his energy was poured into a gem and only one mortal who devoted their life of sacrifices can unlock the power. The Element of Magic unifies the bearers Elements of Harmony, but the bearer of Sacrifice harnesses the elements themselves if the bearers summons for the Final Sacrifice.

Saintcrusade (past): So…I'm the bearer?

Voice: You are. The Creator has told me that the dark angel that is sealed in the sun shall cause the moon to be scarlet and merge itself into the sun. He will do it sooner than he normally causes the eclipses because he's grown stronger. The bearer of Sacrifice must use the Final Sacrifice in order to seal the dark angel once more in the sun or the world you know will merge into devastation. [**_fades away_**]

Saintcrusade (ghost): I sat there for a long time, taking all of this in. I was an Element bearer. I was destined to either save Equestria or be responsible for its destruction. I finally sat enough and began to train myself with my new abilities.

Narrator: [Saintcrusade first practices his speed on the ground. He was galloping and dodging any obstacles that came his. He was able to create sonic boom while galloping up a mountain. Then he began testing his speed in the air and found it easy to go faster than sound, despite the fact his wings were distorted. Then he practice strength and was able to crush a boulder, the size of the castle of the two sisters. Lastly, he tested his magic. He performed the hardest spell he remembered and was shocked to see he could do them with ease. ]

Saintcrusade (ghost): I felt that I had control once more and I was ready for the day, even though I didn't know when. There was still one mystery. My eyes had gone completely blue. I ran some test and found that my eyes were cursed as well. If any pony were to see my eyes clearly, they will see their worst monster. The curse took what was important to me…it took away my ability to be around any one.

Heylow: But I'm with you and I don't see any monster.

Saintcrusade (ghost): That's because your vision was blurry when we met. You couldn't get a clear enough picture for the curse to take effect.

Heylow: Oh. So…is this the reason why you are here now?

Saintcrusade (ghost): Well, it was how I knew this place, but not why I'm here.

Narrator: [Saintcrusade flashes forward]

Chapter 2:

Scene: 4

Narrator: [Princesses Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight flashed into the dining. It is decorated with streamers and balloons. There was a cake that was designed as the night sky. Presents were stack nicely in the corner of the room with remained silent. No noise was made except for the quiet breathing the only soul in the room. She was dressed as she usually would, but her appearance was more than normal. She sat like a statue and her eyes were easy to read. Suffering from the loss of her closest friend or possibly more has ripped out any form of happiness she had.]

Princess Luna (ghost): The day of my birthday came and I was still hurting for the loss of my friend. My sister had to go to Manehattan on an emergency mission due to a riot. She promised to be back for the party. So…I waited. Five hours passed and there was no one around. Then I began to imagine things.

Narrator: [A mysterious dark shadow appeared. It was the shape of an Alicorn but it had horns all over its body.]

Princess Luna (past): [**_saw the shadow and jumped into a fighting position_**] Who Are you?!

Shadow: I am a humble pony who waits to serve only you.

Princess Luna (past): State thy name and thy business!

Shadow: My name is Sinner but I go by the name Shadow pony, your highness. I am here to celebrate the true power of Equestria's birthday.

Princess Luna (past): I'm flattered but I am not the only ruler. My sister is a ruler as well.

Shadow: Ah the Princess of the day. Why is she getting all the attention? Why are you getting the negligence?

Princess Luna (past): I…I am never neglected.

Shadow: Yet here you are. Your sister left on more important matters than you and no pony except me came. It sounds like they don't love you or your nights like I do.

Princess Luna (past): Tis a lie! [**_Tears up_**] I know at least one pony who loved the night.

Shadow: You mean you "knew him". As I recalled, Saintcrusade died for you because he loved you and your nights. He even told you that it was disappointing for the ponies not to truly appreciate you or your nights.

Princess Luna (past): Silence! [**_Trying to hold back the tears_**]

Shadow: [**_takes form of Saintcrusade_**] I love you Luna. Show everyone who I died for. Show them that the night is so beautiful, that it should last forever.

Narrator: [The princess could not take it and began to blast the shadow everywhere it reform. The presents, the balloons, the cake was hit and was destroyed. The shadow disappeared, leaving the Princess of the night, shedding tears. What was an elegant dining hall, had become a room with cake splattered everywhere, presents were diminished into ashes and balloons were popped. Soon several guards busted in, only to see their Princess in a dark corner crying]

Guard: Your Highness! Are you alright?

Princess Luna (past): Leave me be!

Guard: What happened?

Princess Luna: [**_Using her Royal Canterlot Voice_**] THY PRINCESS DEMANDS TO BE ALONE! LEAVE!

Guard: Y-yes your highness! [**_Gallops away_**]

Princess Celestia (ghost); I never knew that this is what become of your birthday. I should have been there. I'm so sorry.

Princess Luna (ghost): [**_hugging her older sister and started crying_**] I'm the one who should be sorry. I am the one who was seeing thing. I was just sad. I missed him so much and I felt that no one cared. I never thought about you.

Princess Celestia (ghost): [**_hugging her sister back and trying not to cry_**] I still should have been there. It was your birthday and you lost a close friend. Can you forgive me?

Princess Luna (ghost): I do. [**_Breaking the hug and regains her composer_**] After a couple of days…I was overcome by this illusion and became…Nightmare Moon. That is the end.

Princess Celestia (ghost): No…there is more.

Princess Luna (ghost): More? I don't remember anything else about Saintcrusade.

Narrator: [The Princess of the day flashed everyone into the castle. There was a cold chill in the air. The scene was no difference due to the tremendous destruction surrounding the castle. There were walls with gaping holes; the floor with pot holes and glass shattered on the floor due to the sky screen being broken.]

Princess Celestia (ghost): The day after Nightmare Moon's banishment, I observed the damage. The castle was beyond repair and the memories were much for me. I decided to move the capitol of Equestria on the mountains. Construction began but it will take a couple of years before completion. I already addressed my subjects that Luna would no longer be with us and that the town would be moving into the mountains. They all began to stock up on supplies and readied themselves.

Narrator: [**_There is a knock on the door_**]

Princess Celestia (past): Enter.

Guard: [**_walks in and bows_**] Your highness; we have spotted a pony not from here and the pony is wearing a cloak. We are unable to see who it is. Should we intervene?

Princess Celestia (past): Bring the pony to me and ask him why he is cloaked.

Guard: [**_bows_**] yes, your highness. We will apprehend the pony immediately.

Narrator: [The guard rounded up some of the others and began heading into town to find the mysterious pony. What they didn't know that the pony was their closest friend, who had to hide his face so the curse won't affect them. Saintcrusade was on the edge of town but he did not move.]

Saintcrusade (ghost): I came back for one reason. The day before I left, I felt Luna's energy spike to a height I never felt. I saw the moon in front of the sun and everything was dark like the battle. Then, I saw a rainbow beam shoot right towards the moon until I saw a face on the moon. After that, I could not sense Luna's energy. It was then I decided to go to see what happen, but I couldn't be seen or the curse would affect any pony. When I came to the edge of town, I was in shock and in terror. The castle was in ruins and parts of it were smoking.

Saintcrusade (past): Wh-what happen? Did the dragon attack again? [**_Looks at the town and sees that it took no damage_**.] It can't be; there is no damage to the town. So what did attack on the castle and why did it only attack the castle?

Narrator: [Saintcrusade begins to slowly head towards the castle but stops as he was approached by several guards]

Guard: Halt! State your name and your business here.

Saintcrusade (past): I apologize that it took this long to come back but I thought you were more of a fun kind of pony.

Guard: [**_Became wide-eyed since only one pony told him that_**] S-Saintcrusade?

Saintcrusade (past): It's nice to see you are still here, but I cannot talk on the fact that the castle is in ruins and I need to track down what caused it.

Guard: [**_Begins to get nervous_**] There's no need to worry about the tracking. I will explain while we escort you, but why are you wearing a cloak?

Saintcrusade (past): I have a horrible cursed that has done terrible things to me. No pony can see me or my eyes, or they will see their worst creature.

Guard: Very well. We'll escort you there.

Narrator: [The guards explained what happened while Saintcrusade was gone and that became power hungry and was banished to the moon, when he heard this, he had his head low and tear drops fell to the ground. Soon they were at the door.]

Saintcrusade (past): Before I go in, what happened to my weapon?

Guard: Luna placed both your armor and your weapon in a glass show case in your room. She casted a spell so that only an Alicorn can go through the enchanted glass.

Saintcrusade (past): [**_sighs_**] I will miss her dearly.

Guard: You loved her…didn't you?

Saintcrusade (past): Yes…but now I can't be with her. Even if she would come back, she can't see me until this curse is lifted.

Guard: [**_knocks on the door_**]

Princess Celestia (past): Enter.

Narrator: [The guards opened the door and the group headed in front of the Princess. Her eyes were still blood shot from her crying but used her magic to erase the evidence. The guards left the two for privacy. There was silence until the Princess decided to speak]

Princess Celestia (past): Who are you and why did you come here in our troubled times?

Saintcrusade (past): [**_bows_**] I came here to help once more but I need your aid to lift a curse.

Princess Celestia: Curse? Who cursed you? Was it Nightmare Moon?

Saintcrusade (past): [**_starts to tear_**] N-no, but it's partly my fault.

Princess Celestia (past): [**_becomes angry_**] What are you talking about? What did you do?

Saintcrusade (past): [**_falls to the ground and begins to sob_**] I-I told her how much I loved her nights. I made her charts for her and I wanted to protect her. One day, she said that she normally sees ponies up at night until she saw me. I told that ponies should appreciate the night as much as the day. I'm sorry…I never wanted her to betray you or her citizens…I loved her.

Princess Celestia (ghost): I was still taking this in. He showed that he was in love with her and he showed how sad he was when it happened. Only one pony loved her that much.

Princess Celestia (past): [**_gets closer_**] Saintcrusade? Is that you? [**_uses her magic to remove the cloaked and shrieks to see a deformed Alicorn. When she made eye contact, she felt fear grow inside her rapidly. She stumbled back_**.] W-what are you?! You are not Saintcrusade!

Twilight: What in the world is that?!

Discord: Ohh! He looks so fabulous! Your friend Pearity should use him as a model.

Twilight: [**_giving discord a glare_**] You mean Rarity.

Discord: Whatever.

Saintcrusade (past): I am your highness. When we attack that monster, I absorb the demon magic but some of it radiated and I was cursed and transformed.

Narrator: [The princess kept her distance as she saw the deformed Alicorn becoming black and horns growing around him. The curse made her see the demon Alicorn. ]

Celestia (ghost): This was pure evil I felt. So I what I had too.

Narrator: [The princess summoned The Elements of Harmony and they began to swirl around her.]

Saintcrusade (past): [**_gasps_**] P-princess! I'm not the enemy! I need to be here to save the land.

Celestia (past): Silence! Saintcrusade told me the story of you! You are the Demon Alicorn! Your horns prove it!

Saintcrusade (past): No! I may have another horn but not for my desire for power, but from what happened with the beast!

Celestia (past): BEGONE!

Narrator: [with that said, a familiar rainbow beamed from the princess's horn emitted and hit Saintcrusade. However, when the beam faded away, Saintcrusade was now standing up and was not happy. The Princess was now scared. He then shot a beam that turned the elements into stone spheres.]

Celestia (past): [**_shaking in fear_**] H-how? How are not affected by the Elements? No dark magic can surpass the Elements of Harmony. What did you do to them?

Saintcrusade (ghost): Never did I thought, what the Princess saw. I was so angry that my pleads fell deaf that I forgot she wasn't seeing me. She was seeing some monster she feared. At the time, though, it didn't matter.

Saintcrusade (past); [**_gets closer to her_**] The Elements of Harmony only work on those who are corrupt and turned evil. I may be corrupted but I'm not evil! I turned them into stone so that only six can wield them. Six who truly deserves that kind of power so that no pony can wield it to themselves alone.

Celestia (past): Y-you said it yourself! You corrupted Luna and now I can't see her!

Saintcrusade (past): I was the only one who appreciated her! Not you or her subjects! I loved her and she suffered from negligence! That's why she was Nightmare Moon! [**_stomps his front-right hoof hard enough to cause the castle to shake violently_**] Luna deserved more!

Celestia (past): [**_tearing up_**] Y-you're a monster! You act like him to deceive me!

Saintcrusade (past): [**_sees the princess crying and sees in her puffy eyes his reflection, except it looked like the Demon Alicorn._**] If you want me gone, then fine! I will leave Equestria, but when the moon is scarlet and embraces the sun without the aid of magic, expect me to return.

Narrator: [With that said, Saintcrusade teleported to his room]

Saintcrusade (ghost): I was heartbroken. I lost not only my love but every pony. I was cursed to be forever alone. Before I left, I decided to return to my room and cast a time freeze spell that would last over a thousand years. I also created a secret lock so no pony would enter. The demon magic would be released if it was removed from the room. With that, I left to the secluded land I crashed into.

End of Act II

Act III

Chapter 1:

Scene: 1

Narrator: [Both groups have now flashed back to the present, only to see that it took a day for this adventure. On the unknown land the two time travelers looked on the edge of the cliff, on to see then sun was setting across the blue mass of water.]

Heylow: [**_squints_**] Why was it that I could see clearly when we were time traveling?

Saintcrusade: [**_laid next to him_**] One of the properties of time traveling I suppose.

Heylow: [**_snuggles close_**] Do you think you could give me 20/20 vision since you're the most powerful Alicorn?

Saintcrusade: When I drop you off than I will give them to you.

Heylow: Why not now?

Saintcrusade: The last thing I need is my cousin to be scared stiff of me.

Heylow: Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me cousin.

Saintcrusade: [**_spots a hot air balloon still floating on the beach_**] We're not alone Heylow.

Heylow: What do you mean? I thought you said this place was unknown.

Saintcrusade: It looks like these friends of yours tracked you.

Narrator: [suddenly a faint scream was heard between the two mountains, followed by four other screams]

Saintcrusade: [**_uses his magic to put his cloak on_**] Stay here Heylow! I will return with guests. [**_Takes off at the speed of sound_**]

Narrator: [The four ponies were galloping for their lives as the giant Alligator was desperate for some food.]

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! Talk to him!

Fluttershy: I can't! He's talking in a strange language and he too mad at Pinkie!

Pinkie Pie: What!? I was only trying to surprise him with my party cannon. Besides, he reminds me of Gummy!

Apple Jack: How in tarnation does that beast remind you of your pet!

Pinkie Pie: They both love playing tag! Duh.

Rarity: Less talking; more screaming [**_screams_**]

Narrator: [Suddenly, like the sound of a teapot steaming a yellow streak came at them and a massive shockwave set the alligator flying once more. The four ponies stopped to not only catch their breath but also see their rescuer. ]

Pinkie Pie: That was a lot of fun! Let's do it again!

Saintcrusade: Are any of you hurt?

Rarity: A bit ruffed up but were alright darling. Why are you wearing a cloak?

Saintcrusade: Now's not the time to ask. Night is upon us and we need to get to that cave. [points to the cave]

Rainbow Dash: No way! We need to find Heylow.

Saintcrusade: The young colt is with me but you need to get there now! [flashes back to the cave]

Apple Jack: C'mon every pony. We got to get there now!

Pinkie Pie: Ohh! Cave Party! [hopping up the side of the mountain]

Narrator: [Sun disappeared under the horizon and the four ponies made it to the cave, only to find Heylow next to a campfire and two basket full of mysterious fruit.]

The Four Ponies: Heylow! [**_gives him a quick a quick group hug_**]

Heylow: H-how did you find me?

Apple Jack: It wasn't easy with that nasty storm coming out of nowhere.

Pinkie Pie: We look super-duper hard and then Twilight found out that you were somewhere in the ocean, so we followed you until we found this super fun place and played tag with an alligator, until a mysterious pony stopped the alligator and now were here to throw a cave party! [**_firing her party cannon_**] I also brought cupcakes. [**_giving cupcakes to every pony_**] Hey! Where's that mystery pony?

Saintcrusade: I'm in the cave.

Pinkie Pie: Why are you in a boring cave when the party is out here?

Saintcrusade: You cannot see me. Not even a glance.

Rarity: We won't judge you dear. You saved all of our lives.

Saintcrusade: I'm cursed. If you took one look at me, you will see a monster.

Fluttershy: [**_eeps and hides behind Apple Jack_**] A-a-a monster?

Rainbow Dash: Just what kind of pony are you? You fly in to save us but you also teleported and…wait a minute! You're an Alicorn! You're Saintcrusade!

Saintcrusade: I'm surprised you know me after my records were destroyed by Celestia.

Apple Jack: Why would she do that?

Rarity: That doesn't sound like her at all.

Saintcrusade: She is a kind-hearted princess who would do anything to make her subjects happy…but when she saw me, the curse affected her. She did not want her subjects to believe what she saw nor did she want anyone to be in fear. So she removed all records of me, then casted a spell so that any pony who was born in Equestria would no longer remember me or my acts.

Pinkie Pie: That sounds awful…would you like a cupcake!?

Saintcrusade: Give it to Heylow. He can bring it to me.

Rainbow Dash: Hold on! I thought you said that any pony will get effected if they see you.

Saintcrusade: His partial blindness stops the curse from effecting him.

Rarity: That reminds me; where are your glasses?

Heylow: In the middle of the ocean.

Saintcrusade: He won't need them. Tomorrow, I will restore his vision when we return to Equestria.

Rarity: Well that is very thoughtful of you. I should make you something. Maybe something like your armor.

Saintcrusade: I appreciate the offer but the design wouldn't be seen since…wait, how do you know what my armor looks like.

Apple Jack: [**_laughs nervous_**] Well-you see is that, we were wandering in the old castle when Fluttershy here stepped on a tile that made a noise.

Pinkie Pie: And then I played hop scotch on them and opened your door! Can you make me one of those for my room?!

Saintcrusade: Did any pony take anything from that room.

Pinkie Pie: I ate some yummy apples and I think I saw something shiny in Twilight's satchel after we left.

Saintcrusade: Is this Twilight an Alicorn?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, why?

Saintcrusade: Oh no.

Chapter 1:

Scene: 2

Narrator: [As the Princesses and Discord made their way to the throne room, the two regal sisters lowered the sun and raised the moon.]

Twilight: [**_paces around_**] I'm not sure what to do. If the Elements of Harmony can't affect him and we still don't have whatever is in the chest, what options do we have?

Discord: We can give him a green card and make him proud to be a pony. [**_chuckles_**]

Twilight: This is serious Discord! Our magic is no good and you only cause chaos, so your magic won't work either.

Princess Luna: [**_sighs_**] I wish Saintcrusade didn't sacrifice himself with that weapon. He wouldn't have look like that if that beast didn't attack.

Twilight: [**_gasps_**] That's it! We can stop him with his weapon!

Princess Luna: A noble gesture but the room that has the weapon was sealed with a lock.

Twilight: [**_uses her magic to levitate the elegant weapon_**] Pinkie Pie was able to unlock the room and when I saw this, I had to bring it to you.

Discord: I will never understand Pinkie Pie.

Princess Celestia: This may work. If we combine all our magic inside the weapon, we can remove the demon magic and see if this monster is Saintcrusade.

Princess Luna: [head begins to hurt.] Sister…Something is wrong.

Narrator: [After Luna said that, the calm blue night was soon filled with scarlet. The beautiful moon was now shedding a red coat of light upon the ponies below. The sight was inspiring but was more terrifying. The Princess of the day tried to use her magic to change the moon back to its former beauty but was unsuccessful.]

Princess Celestia: It is no use. The day has come, when we have no control of the Sun and the Moon. Saintcrusade will return and we need to be ready. We will have to evacuate Canterlot and ready the weapon. Sister, you and I must talk to our subjects.

Narrator: [With that said the two regal sisters flew off and prepared to be the most fearful day of their life.]

Chapter 1:

Scene: 3

Narrator: [The sun was beginning to rise but the moon was still in the center of the sky and was still covered in a layer of red. Heylow and his friends were in the hot air balloon and were being pulled by both Rainbow Dash and Saintcrusade. He explained to the group why the moon was red and why it was still in the sky.]

Rainbow Dash: So you're saying that the Princesses can't do anything to the moon and the sun until the day is done?

Fluttershy: And t-that t-there's going to b-be a monster when the sun and the m-moon become one?

Saintcrusade: Yes. I am the only one who can stop it. Do you know where your Alicorn friend left before you went after Heylow?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah! She left to meet the princesses at Canterlot.

Saintcrusade: Canterlot?

Applejack: Right after Nightmare Moon was banished, Princess Celestia made a castle on the side of the mountain just north of Ponyville. You should see it when we get near Ponyville.

Rainbow Dash: Why do you need to see our friend?

Saintcrusade: I need my weapon to stop the monster and if Twilight has it, then I need to get it back. It also contains bad magic in it and could cause the monster to become stronger if not used by the wielder. [**_Squints his eyes and sees a town over the horizon_**.] Is that Ponyville?

Rarity: Why yes it is.

Narrator: [The balloon landed softly near the center of town. Mayor Mare was trying to calm every pony down.]

Mayor Mare: Every pony needs to calm down. Now there's a perfect explanation to what is going on with the sky…we may not know what it is but I can assure the Princesses will explain.

Saintcrusade: [**_Walks near the stage_**] I can explain Mayor.

Mayor Mare: Who are you and why do you have a cloak on?

Narrator: [By now Saintcrusade was on the podium and every pony was silent]

Saintcrusade: My name is Saintcrusade and I wear this cloak because I am cursed and cannot be seen. I do not have much time but there is a reason on what's happening. Every three thousand years, the sun and the moon move on their own without the aid of the princesses. This is due to a powerful monster that was sealed in the sun eons ago. Today, it will escape and I am going to stop it.

Rainbow Dash: WHAT! No way you are going to face that thing alone!

Saintcrusade: I am the only one who can wield the weapon that I forged. None of you can provide aid. I need every pony to evacuate to cities or villages far from here and Canterlot.

Narrator: [With that said every pony panicked and began gathering their family and supplies and headed to the train station.]

Saintcrusade: Applejack. That train won't be able hold that many ponies at once. You need to lead the remaining ponies down a trail to the nearest town.

Applejack: I'm on it partner. Let me just get the Apple family set. [**_gallops away_**].

Saintcrusade: Rainbow Dash. I need you to fly over the ponies that are leaving so that if there was trouble, you can take care of it.

Rainbow Dash: Fine, but I still think we can help you. [**_flies off_**]

Saintcrusade: [**_Kneels down to Heylow_**] Heylow. You are my only family I have right now and I want you safe. Promise me that you will be safe.

Heylow: I promise…but what will happen to you?

Saintcrusade: I am going to pay my dues. With that I must leave now, but before I go, I promise to give you 20/20 vision.

Narrator: [Saintcrusade placed his broken horn on Heylow's head and transferred the magic from his second horn to the front and then finished the spell]

Saintcrusade: [**_stands up_**] You may open your eyes.

Heylow: [**_opens his eyes and blinks to focus his vision_**] I can finally see! Everything is so clear.

Saintcrusade: [**_Spreads his wings_**] Stay with Rarity and everything will fine after the eclipse.

Heylow: Promise me you will be safe.

Saintcrusade: I can't make that promise Heylow…I'm sorry. [**_Flies off to Canterlot_**]

Rarity: Don't worry darling. I'm sure he can handle the situation.

Chapter 2:

Scene: 1

Narrator: [The streets of Canterlot were usually bursting with noise and life. Today, it was silent as space and was barren as a ghost town. The only souls there were the four princesses, Discord, and a couple of guards along with their captain, Shining Armor. All were filled with fear and determination.]

Shining Armor: Princesses. One of my lieutenants has inform me a creature named Saintcrusade was landed a balloon with some of the Elements of Harmony and a young colt. He told the pony folk to evacuate the area and now is heading this was.

Twilight: [**_gasps_**] He had my friends!

Discord: Evacuating ponies without causing chaos? Strange this villain is if he cares for their safety.

Twilight: He'll probably use them for slaves like Sombra.

Guard: THERE HE IS!

Saintcrusade: [**_lands at the front gate_**] This palace is slightly bigger than the old one. Celestia must paid a fortune to get this done on the side of a mountain. [**_heads to the four princesses and Discord_**] So Discord has changed. Fluttershy must have some special magic of her own.

Narrator: [Soon enough, the captain and four guards surrounded the princesses]

Shining Armor: Halt! Not another step! [**_Points his horn at him_**]

Saintcrusade: As you wish. [**_bows down_**] Princess Celestia, I have return as promised. I came to retrieve my weapon from the one called Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight: How did you know I took it?

Saintcrusade: Your friends; Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy explained it to me.

Twilight: [**_gives an angry glare at him_**] what did you do to my friends!?

Saintcrusade: I saved their lives from a giant alligator, flew them back to their town and told them to evacuate for their safety.

Twilight: Lies! [**_her mane and tail bursts into flames and coat turns white. Her eyes become red and levitates his weapon_**] We will end you with your own weapon!

Saintcrusade: No Twilight! Only I can wield that weapon. When it isn't use right, it will backfire and only enhance the weapon and the demon magic, I sealed away!

Narrator: [It was too late. By now, the four Alicorns fired their most powerful beam into the gem. Immediately, the gem was shaking violently and shattered from within, causing a seismic wave of energy to knock every pony to the ground. Saintcrusade galloped to his weapon, only to see the gem was now dust. He torn out his cloak in anger]

Saintcrusade: This weapon was our only chance to stop the dark angel and now it's ruined! I have done nothing wrong and yet you intend to rid of me because I'm cursed! What happen to friendship!? What happen about openness!? You all have become hypocrites!

Luna: Don't deceive us! I'm aware of your tricks since my birthday party a thousand years ago! You tried to act like Saintcrusade but you are not him! I can tell just by the looks of you. [**_Charging her horn with lightning_**]

Narrator: [Before she can fire, a cyan pony with a rainbow mane and tail landed in the middle carrying a young colt]

Heylow: Stop Luna!

Twilight: Rainbow Dash!? What are you doing here?

Rainbow Dash: Well I was supposed to help evacuate the ponies from Ponyville, but Heylow said that Saintcrusade needed help.

Twilight: Saintcrusade is a monster! Look at him.

Rainbow Dash: No! I can't look at him because he is cursed. My eyes will trick me but not Heylow's. He'll show you.

Saintcrusade: Heylow! I told you that you needed to be safe!

Luna: Stand aside citizen. This monster is deadly and must be dealt with!

Heylow: No he's not. He's my cousin!

Luna: [Gasps] That can't be true.

Heylow: I will prove it the only way I can.

Saintcrusade: I know what you're doing Heylow, but if you look at me, then the curse will affect you too.

Heylow: I don't care! [Turns and starts trotting to Saintcrusade while staring at his eyes.] I may have not known you until yesterday, but I know you need someone by your side. You need someone to see past your looks. [Hugs his right foreleg and starts to cry] I don't care if you look like a monster! You're my cousin and I love you too much. I couldn't stand seeing you hurt and I knew I had to come. I may not be able to help fight a monster but I can help open their eyes.

Narrator: [It was silent except for Heylow's crying. Saintcrusade was crying silently and did what no pony would think of. He cuddled Heylow and tried to comfort him. After five minutes, Heylow stopped crying and nuzzled Saintcrusade.]

Saintcrusade: [**_gives Luna a sad look_**] Luna…

Luna: I…I sense no dark magic in the young colt. It's impossible.

Saintcrusade: Luna…look deeper. Don't look at my eyes. Instead, look beyond them…that's what I did when you taught me how to fly.

Heylow: Please princess. I did it and I know you can. You just need to give him a chance.

Narrator: [Luna stared at Saintcrusade, trying to remember him and was suddenly hit with a flood of memories. The monster she saw soon faded into a pony. The pony had peach coat and golden mane and tail. His wings were golden and dented and his front horn was broken but a second horn was on the back of his head. His eyes were similar to the changeling but were a deep blue. They also were telling Luna his story of fear, loss, depression, mistreated and love. Luna knew only one pony that can affect her in such a way. Her eyes were flooded with tears as she finally was united with her long lost friend. She immediately galloped and hugged him tightly]

Luna: [**_crying on his neck_**] It is you! I though y-you were dead! I'm so sorry I didn't trust you! I'm sorry! Please forgive me.

Saintcrusade: [**_shocked at first but smiles and pets her mane_**] It's okay Luna. It's not your fault. It is the curse. Only those who don't judge by looks or the past can see through any illusion and you did.

Luna: [**_smiles and walks to the remaining princesses who were all flustered_**] Sister! It really is him! Our friend has returned.

Princess Celestia: I-I don't believe it!

Saintcrusade: That is why you couldn't see through the curse. To see through it, you had to believe that I was still the same on the inside even if I physically wasn't.

Narrator: [Before any pony could say anything else, the dark magic that was sealed from the jewel, burst to a gaseous cloud that mimicked a flame. Every pony stared at fear at what it would do. They had a right to fear for the flame immediately stroked the cursed pony, causing him to jump from the group and collapse on the ground, screaming in pain. Soon, Saintcrusade was covered in the dark gas and began to change. The dark magic that was in him was absorbed and the curse was stolen from him as well. Saintcrusade returned to his natural form. It was the form of him, before the attack of the beast. The only difference was his horn was still broken. Saintcrusade tried to stand but was too drained from the agonizing pain that coursed through his body. Every pony came to his aid, only to once again, stare at amazement, ignoring the red moon and the sun have unified]

Heylow: S-Saintcrusade…you changed back!

Twilight: B-but how? No pony removed the curse!

Narrator: [It was then; every pony heard a dark chuckle. They immediately looked to where it was coming, only to see a large black alicorn. This Alicorn however, was covered in unicorn horns on every part of his body. His wings were similar to bats and had holes in them. His eyes were filled with scarlet and had no pupils.]

Princess Celestia: [**_Points her horn at the creature_**] Who are you!?

Sinner: I am the one who desire to be the best. I am the one who dared to make myself more powerful. I am the one who created evil on the planet. I am the one who mad the Windigos, Discord [looks at Discord who flashes away], King Sombra, the Changeling Queen and the beast that you vanquished. I am the one that caused Saintcrusade to run away and destroyed his town and its ponies. I am the one who caused Luna to become Nightmare Moon. I AM SINNER THE DEMON ALICORN!

Saintcrusade: [**_Stands up_**] Sinner is the one that was sealed in the sun. The one I explained to you princesses.

Sinner: You ponies don't stand a chance against me. Surrender Equestria and I will let your citizens live as slaves.

Twilight: We will never surrender! The power of friendship will beat you!

Sinner: [**_laughs_**] that is precious! First, I am aware that the Elements of Harmony are still in the tree. Even if you had them, I am now immune to them, thanks to Saintcrusade and Princess Celestia!

Narrator: [All eyes were now on both Celestia and Saintcrusade. The two looked at each other, both flustered on what that meat]

Sinner: I knew that when I returned, the Elements could possibly be a threat to me. So I unleashed a beast with great power to see how powerful they were. When you created an eclipse, you open a gate way for me to affect the land as I please. So when things were going your way, I casted a special spell. A spell that would make you look like a monster and adaptation of immunity to any magical weapon was used on you. So when the Princess used the Elements, you adapted it and became immune to its effect. Now that I retracted the spell, I will fuse it in me and become the more powerful than any angelic Alicorn [**_laughs_**] Now Surrender or die! What is your choice?

Saintcrusade: [**_turns to Twilight and whispers_**] Twilight, I want you to twist the handle of my weapon until the handle is off. [**_Gives her the weapon and turns to Sinner_**] Before we tell you our decision, I have one question!

Sinner: I'm listening.

Saintcrusade: [**_gets closer to him_**] Why did you commit adultery?

Sinner: [**_chuckles_**] I thought you were supposed to forget the past…son

Saintcrusade: If I don't learn from history, I will repeat the same mistakes. But that's not why I want to know. I want to know how it fits in with your evil plot!

Sinner: [**_chuckles_**] Very well. I shall give you your last history lesson. As you remember the story of Heartswarming Eve, the three types of ponies were divided and had no compassion to one another. I seek this as my perfect opportunity to arrive before the prophecy. I sent the Windigos to help increase their bitterness by freezing every inch of land they argued on. It was nearly complete until three apprentices of the leaders found the magic of friendship. They stopped the Windigos but did not vanquish them from the elements of harmony. Since they failed to freeze the land, I would use them in a different way. I knew where the Alicorn International Sanctuary was, I knew that is where the heir to the Element of Sacrifice would be born. If I had to get in there, I would have to first weaken the shield. The only way to do that is to corrupt the citizens. So I altered the Windigos to be perfect ponies until summoned. So they snuck in and began corrupting every pony. Once the shield was weak enough, I casted my spirit in one of the Windigos and took on the form as the father, your mother fell in love with. Now that I was in your family, I began the final phase to stop the prophecy. I committed adultery and spread lies about your family. This finally built enough of the ponies to turn against your family as your family turned against itself. The Sanctuary was forced underground and turned every pony into stone. I thought I succeeded but you managed to escape. My efforts were for nothing until I came up with a new plan. A plan to corrupt you so could never use your weapon against me and now that it is in pieces, you have nothing to defend yourself.

Twilight: [**_whispers to Saintcrusade_**] I have the handle off. What should we do?

Saintcrusade: [**_turns and heads back to the group_**] Rainbow Dash; I need you to fly Heylow back to my cave when I engage Sinner. Watch him and this time do as I say for his sake.

Rainbow Dash: [**_grunts_**] Fine! Heylow; we better do what your cousin says. [**_puts him on her back_**]

Heylow: Please tell me you're going to be okay.

Saintcrusade: [**_sighs_**] When I am done, everything will be okay. [**_Turns to the four Alicorns_**] I need you to keep your distance. You may be powerful but you are not immortal. It will be a big fight and I will not be sure that Canterlot will remain afterwards.

Luna: You are not going to fight alone, are you?

Saintcrusade: I have to. It is my destiny. [**_Places the weapon on his broken horn_**.] The jewel may be broken but the weapon also acts as a second horn, incase mine were to break or if I needed more power. Now I must use it to defend the lives of every pony. [**_Turns to face Sinner_**] Have faith in me and do as I say.

Luna: We will.

Narrator: [The four Alicorns flew to the peak of the mountain as Rainbow dah flew to the cave with Heylow.]

Sinner: So you want to fight I presume.

Saintcrusade: That's right.

Sinner: Wanting to take revenge on me I bet.

Saintcrusade: No. I don't want to fight you for all the evil you have done to me but what you did to others and what you plan to do with the ponies. I can't just stand there and dwell in the past and see my friends suffer now. [**_Taking a fighting stance_**]

Sinner: [**_laughs_**] What makes you think you can take a demon Alicorn who has a thousand times the magic of a regular Alicorn. I'm also immortal.

Saintcrusade: You may have more magic than the mortals but it is demon magic which is insignificant to the magic of the angels, the Creator, the Savior and the Sacred Spirit. You may be immortal but you can be stopped, just like before.

Sinner: Enough! [**_He spreads his wings and takes off at blinding speeds and punches Saintcrusade in the jaw, sending him flying into a six foot building, causing it to collapse on the Alicorn_**.] You are a broken Alicorn and can't bear you own element. [**_Levitates the barely conscious Alicorn_**] You are no hero. [Throws him in another building, causing it to collapse as well] As for you four [slowly getting closer to the princesses] I will show you what true evil is-AGGGH! [Gets electrocuted and falls to the ground. He growls then smirks to see Saintcrusade had fired the bolt of lightning] I'm surprised you had enough energy to get back on your feet and cast a powerful spell. [**_Fires lightning back and cause Saintcrusade to fall_**.] What makes you can take me on?

Saintcrusade: [**_struggles back up_**] I don't have to have magic, strength or speed. I may have a dark past and made mistakes but a hero isn't about that. We are all born as heroes and as villains. We are given the right to choose for ourselves to be either one. We may fumble on the road but that is because we are not perfect. Heroes are not about brute strength or special powers. It's about the will to give up their lives to protect others, even if they had no chance, what so ever. This is why I am here. I will fight you and protest the lives of these ponies even if it cost me my life!

Narrator: [When that line was said, it was heard throughout the land. More importantly, it caused the Tree of Harmony to become bright as the sun and fired a rainbow and hit Saintcrusade. The shattered gem that was once on the weapon, glowed and levitated off the ground. It flew in the swirling rainbow that covered Saintcrusade. It soon became white and embodied the Alicorn. A bright silhouette could be seen and it began to change. The front horn grew longer and the weapon disappeared except for the two golden couplings on them. There were similar couplings on each hoof and the base of the tail. A second horn grew just as long on the back of his head like in his cursed form. The mane became spiked as well as his wings and tail. When the silhouette faded away, every pony could see that Saintcrusade has taken another unrecognizable form. The mane as well as his tail had a golden aura but the base shined white his blue coat is now a peach coat. The horn swirled two different colors. One was the same color as his coat and a blue that glowed white in the center. The glowing blue did not stop at the horn. It ran down as a line, through his eyes around his body. It stopped with a circle that was found above the couplings on each leg, the center of his wings and the base of the tail. The second horned mimicked the same color scheme as the front horn but lacked couplings. His eyes were all white except for the color of the iris. It was the same as the markings on his body. What was more significant was both the Halo that floated on Saintcrusade's head and the golden necklace with a white gem that was in the shape of the insignia of his town. It was the Element of Sacrifice.]

Sinner: I-Impossible! How did you ascended to an Angelic Alicorn?

Saintcrusade: When I realized who I was and what a real hero is, I was cleansed by the Savior and I was fused with Sacrifos and his power along with all the Elements of Harmony and became the Angel of Sacrifice!

Sinner: [**_Growled_**] Just because you became an Angel doesn't mean you can beat-[**_was punched in the jaw a flew into the mountain near Canterlot_**]

Saintcrusade: You talk too much. Now to end this.

Narrator: [Moving faster that light, Saintcrusade smashed the demon Alicorn everywhere in the sky. Sinner was able to snap out of his state and evaded a blow to the stomach. He took his stance in midair, only to be met his foe flying so fast around him, it caused after images of him. Saintcrusade fired pure light beams at the demon an every angle. The blast was too much and caused the horns on his body to break. The pain was too much and was barely flying. Saintcrusade took this chance began circle the world to get top speed. In ten seconds, Saintcrusade saw the world stop and particles slow at a pace that was similar to a snail. He dove down with his right foreleg extended and slammed it on Sinner's body. The amount of force that was applied to the attack, caused a shockwave so powerful that most of the buildings in Canterlot, became rubble and the sound was heard all the way to the Crystal Empire. A crater, the size of Ponyville was at the bottom of the mountains with only one creature in there. Sinner saw that he lost, but he knew he could retreat and fight another day. Just as he got up, the Angel of Sacrifice landed by him]

Sinner: You may have one this time but I will be back and your princesses will be the first to die [**_he flew fast to escape, but was punched by Saintcrusade, sending close to the peak of the ruined mountain_**.]

Saintcrusade: [**_Levitates the Demon Alicorn_**] I will not allow such things. I will banish you until the next generation!

Sinner: Y-you're bluffing! You won't abandon Luna!

Saintcrusade: I will never let her fall! I will always stand up for her forever! I will be there for her through it all…Even if saving her sends me to Heaven! [**_Throws Sinner in the air and charges his horns] _**Ultimate Sacrifice!

Narrator: [Multiple beams of light shot out from Saintcrusade's front horn. The beams were in the shape of an arrow and were multiple colors. The main beam was bigger and shot straight at the demon. Soon, Sinner was consumed in light and was shot back to the sun. There was a bright flash of light and soon, the moon turned back to its normal color lowered itself below the horizon. Every pony gazed at the sky, not seeing Saintcrusade had begun fading away. Luna first saw this and took off as fast as she could. She saw him lying on the floor and was becoming transparent. She grabbed him and hugged him].

Luna: Saint, don't leave me! You deserve to die happy! I planned so much for us to do. Give the world a chance! [**_Her hooves went through Saint as he faded to nothing. Luna begins to cry_**] NO NO NO! You didn't deserve to die! The world treated you wrong! I never knew how much you met to me until you were gone!

Narrator: [Princess Celestia and Cadence hugged Luna. Rainbow Dash and Heylow returned and gasped as they saw the capital of Equestria in ruins and the princesses crying]

Rainbow Dash: I knew the fight was going to be intense but I didn't expect this much damage.

Heylow: Where's Saintcrusade?

Twilight: [**_hugs Heylow and cries_**] I'm so sorry Heylow…but he sacrificed himself to protect us. He's…gone.

Narrator: [It was hours until they all had enough energy to move from their spots. It was silent until Princess Celestia spoke first]

Princess Celestia: Luna…I'm so sorry for what I did in the past. I will build a statue and put him back in history so every pony can know the hero that was and is Saintcrusade.

Princess Luna: Thank you sister. It willed be hard for me to overcome this problem but I know he would want me to live happy.

Twilight: Your friends will help you too princess. You won't be alone.

Heylow: Twilight.

Twilight: Yes Heylow?

Heylow: I-I think I'm ready to be adopted now. I miss my mom but I know she would want me to be in good care.

Luna: Don't worry little one. I will make sure you get loving parents.

Narrator: [Suddenly, a flash of light popped in front of them. The lighted faded away and revealed two ponies. One was a yellow coat mare with a blonde mane and tail. She was a unicorn and had a big smile as she recognized a pony. The other was transparent and is the nephew of the mare. He is the Angel of Sacrifice.]

Saintcrusade: That won't be necessary anymore.

Heylow: MOMMA! [**_Galloped and hugged her tightly, crying hard_**] I missed you momma!

Cathy: [**_kissing and crying at the same time_**] I missed you so much sweetheart. I looked all over Equestria for you.

Luna: Saintcrusade! [**_Hugs him tightly_**] Thy friend has returned and now the fun will be tripled!

Saintcrusade: Actually Luna…I can't stay.

Luna: [**_stopped hugging_**] W-why not?

Saintcrusade: When I preformed the Ultimate Sacrifice, I gave my life up to banish Sinner for ten thousand years. I won't be returning to Equestria until later. I promise when I do, we can have all the fun you desire. Until then, I ask you to be patient and happy.

Luna: I will wait and be happy but only if you Pinkie Pie Promise.

Saintcrusade: [**_chuckles_**] Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.

Luna: [**_hugs him_**]

Saintcrusade: Heylow.

Heylow: I'll miss you. [**_Hugs Saintcrusade's left foreleg_**]

Saintcrusade: Don't worry little buddy. [**_Hugs back_**] I'll be watching you and be with you always. [**_Begins to walk to the light_**] I will return with two other angels on a grand adventure. [**_Fades into the light and disappeared_**]

~ When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven


End file.
